Heart's Hope
by KatarinaMP
Summary: Harry Potter não consegue deixar de pensar no dia em que Draco Malfoy lhe declarará amor eterno e de repente dá consigo envolvido num estranho telefonema com o loiro. O sumário é uma porcaria mas as criticas falam bem da fic... Rating mudará... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, só a ideia maluca… o mundo e as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

**Sumário:** Harry Potter não consegue deixar de pensar no dia em que Draco Malfoy lhe declarará amor eterno e de repente dá consigo envolvido num estranho telefonema com Draco. (HP/DM) (Ligeiramente UA)

**Heart's Hope**

Estava com o telemóvel na mão. Tinha estado a sonhar acordado com uma certa conversa telefónica onde um certo loiro lhe declarava amor eterno.

Depois de terem sido inseridos no mundo muggle e se terem habituado a viver nele, Harry e os seus amigos espantaram-se quando descobriram que o seu mais eterno rival, Draco Malfoy vivia tão ou ainda mais habituado a esse mundo do que eles. Tinha sido um choque e peras mas esse choque tinha-lhes feito abrir os olhos para o que poderia haver dentro do antigamente frio e cruel Slytherin. Tinha-lhes valido uma amizade na qual nenhuma das partes esperava algum dia estar envolvida.

Mas o que era verdade é que Harry Potter tinha algo mais do que amizade em mente quando pensava em Draco, desde alguns meses atrás. Apesar de saber que jamais poderia esperar que o loiro sentisse o mesmo por ele, o Griffindor continuava a sonhar com o dia em que Draco lhe diria que o amava profundamente.

Imerso nos seus pensamentos Harry sobressaltou-se quando o telemóvel começou a tocar.

'Deve ser o Ron…' pensou ele.

Não esperava era que, quando olhou para o visor lhe aparecesse a cara com que sonhava todas as noites mas que nunca lhe tinha telefonado nem uma única vez. Quase deixou cair o aparelho ao chão com o susto. Com os dedos a tremer aceitou a chamada.

"Estou?" começou ele.

"Olá Harry. Tudo bem?" cumprimentou o outro.

"Olá Draco! Sim e contigo?" continuou ele alegremente e mais clamo, rezando para a voz não ficar rouca como as vezes ficava quando falava ao telefone.

"Também."

Fez-se uma pausa um pouco incómoda para os dois, que o loiro cortou.

"Bem…" hesitou ele "Achas que dava para falarmos sobre uma coisa?"

"Falarmos?" Harry estava a achar aquilo tudo muito esquisito uma vez que eles costumavam conversar sem o mais pequeno problemas sobre as mais variadas coisas. Ele não entendia qual era a hesitação de Draco em perguntar-lhe se podiam falar. "Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre uma coisa que eu tenho andado a pensar…" a voz dele estava insegura e Harry estava ansioso para tirar aquilo a limpo.

"Claro! Fala." disse.

"Err… Eu preferia falar pessoalmente…" novamente notava-se a insegurança.

"Claro que falo contigo!" continuou Harry começando a ficar um pouco irritado com aquela história "Não percebo é porque é que estás a perguntar isso, se a gente nunca teve problemas em falar. Sabes que eu nunca contaria um segredo teu ou gozaria contigo fosse qual fosse o teu problema. Podes falar comigo sempre que quiseres."

"Bem… mas desta vez o assunto é um pouco mais delicado…" continuou ele com nervosismo evidente.

"Está bem… Onde é que nos encontramos?"

"Amanhã à tarde no parque… podíamos ir jantar a um restaurante bom que eu conheço lá."

"OK. Lá estarei." Aquilo começava a agradar ao moreno. Um jantar com o Draco numa espécie de encontro? Claro que ia! Mas mesmo assim ainda estava um pouco intrigado "Pode ser às 18.00?"

"Claro…" por estranho que pareça o Slytherin parecia estranhamente aliviado.

"Draco? Não me podes nem dizer sobre o que é que vamos falar?" perguntou com a sua curiosidade natural a tomar conta de si com ajuda da ansiosidade.

"Err…" hesitou "Sobre nós…" disse baixinho.

"OK…" respondeu 'Que estranho' pensou ele ' O que será que ele quer dizer com isso de "nós" ?' de repente algo no seu coração rebentou… ele sabia o que gostava que Draco lhe dissesse. Sorriu e continuou "Bem… então até amanhã!"

"Até amanhã Harry…" e desligou.

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava a acontecer. Será que Draco lhe iria dizer o que ele há quase um ano estava á espera que o loiro lhe dissesse? Subitamente encheu-se de esperança e sentiu-se um tolo apaixonado.

"Eu amo-te Draco!..." disse para o ar.

Suspirou enquanto pousava o telemóvel. O dia de amanhã prometia!

N/A: Oláaaa! Finalmente a minha primeira fic! Saiu-me assim um pouco a toa e por consequência ficou ligeiramente pequena… Talvez continue ou talvez não… Depois se vê… Tenho um problema comigo mesma porque nunca gosto do que escrevo e fico sempre a achar que está horrível, por isso digam-me o que acharam mesmo que tenham odiado. Eu quero mesmo saber a vossa opinião!

Obrigado e Beijos para todos os que lerem!

KatarinaMP


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, só a ideia maluca… o mundo e as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. E eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro com isto porque se não já tinha escrito um livro… xD

**N/A: **Acho que me esqueci de dizer no outro capítulo, mas a classificação há-de mudar à medida que a história avançar. É que eu só tenho uma ideia da história e não tenho nada planeado por isso não sei nem como vai ser nem se vai ser grande… Saiu-me a história e agora é deixar andar para ver o que acontece…

Outra coisa… Eu não percebo nada de classificações por isso se acharem que a história está mal classificada a algum ponto digam-me para eu poder alterar. Thanks!

E os capítulos talvez venham a ter nome no futuro, mas por enquanto…

**Capitulo 2**

Harry acordou e foi tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tinha pensado na conversa que estava para vir à tarde e não tinha chegado a conclusão nenhuma.

Nunca tinha acontecido nada do género entre eles. Encontravam-se naturalmente para conversarem ou só para passarem um bom bocado como bons amigos que eram. Até mesmo no dia anterior ao do telefonema, tinham passado a tarde a passear e a conversar com a maior das naturalidades. Agora Draco aparecia-lhe com aquele nervosismo todo a pedir-lhe para conversarem.

Havia algo ali que não estava bem e Harry estava ansioso para descobrir o quê. Primeiro até por causa daquela estranha resposta: "Sobre nós…".

Nós? Perguntara-se Harry. O que é que eles teriam para falar sobre eles? Uma das respostas interessava a Harry e muito! Mas não passava de um sonho.

Algo ia acontecer naquela tarde. Iria ser diferente das outras, isso ele tinha a certeza. Algo ia mudar. Agora ele só tinha de esperar mais umas horas para descobrir o quê.

Decidiu que tinha de se descontrair com alguma coisa antes das seis da tarde. Estava demasiado nervoso e ansioso e uma longa e stressada espera não lhe ia fazer nada bem… Pegou no telefone e discou o número da Hermione.

"Está?" perguntou a voz do seu melhor amigo.

"Ron? Olá, é o Harry!"

"Ah! Olá! Epá… isto mesmo passado tanto tempo continua a ser esquisito… estava habituado às corujas…" resmungou o Ron.

"Pois imagino… para ti deve ser esquisito…" constatou Harry "Olha… passas à Hermione?"

"Claro!" ouviu-se ele a chamá-la "Hermione! Ela vem já, Harry. Bem… tchau."

"Tchau!" despediu-se o moreno.

"Harry? Olá!" cumprimentou ela "Tudo bem?"

"Olá… sim… mais ao menos. Bem… precisava de falar contigo…" começou Harry.

"Hum… está bem. Queres ir almoçar? O Ron tem de ir tratar de uns assuntos e eu estou sozinha." convidou ela.

"Quero sim, obrigada! Eu ia-to propor…"

"Harry? Estás bem? Pareces estranho…" perguntou preocupada Hermione.

"Estou, estou… eu já te conto… À uma hora no "Kelvin's"?" perguntou Harry referindo-se ao restaurante que ficava ao pé da casa dela.

"Sim, claro! Lá estarei! Até logo Harry! Beijo!"

"Adeus. Beijo."

Desligou o telefone. Ia-lhe fazer bem desabafar com Hermione. Ela era compreensiva e já o tinha ajudado em tantas coisas que podia ser que o conseguisse ajudar em mais uma…

Tomou banho, arranjou-se e quando chegou a hora foi para o restaurante. Quando chegou pediu a mesa e sentou-se.

Hermione chegou passados dois minutos. Harry olhou para a amiga e sorriu. Estava bonita como sempre.

Depois de deixar Hogwarts, Hermione tornou-se mais descontraída, pois não tinha de se preocupar com os estudos, e isso revelou um lado interessante dela, para não falar que tinha mais tempo para se arranjar e isso fez com que ficasse ainda mais bonita. Por tidas essas razões e mais algumas, Hermione estava noiva de Ron e estavam os dois muito felizes a partilhar a mesma casa.

"Olá Harry!" cumprimentou ela com simpatia e Harry levantou-se para a cumprimentar.

"Olá. Então como é que vai tudo contigo? O casamento?"

"Vai tudo óptimo, obrigada! O casamento está para breve! Nem acredito!" disse com ar sonhador "Mas e contigo? Nem por isso?" perguntou preocupada.

"Não! Eu estou bem… só tenho uma coisa ás voltas na minha cabeça. Só isso!..." assegurou-lhe Harry.

"Ah! Ainda bem!" respondeu mais aliviada.

"O que é que vão comer?" perguntou um empregado que se tinha aproximado.

"Hum… Eu acho que vou comer um bife. E tu?" respondeu Harry.

"Também pode ser um bife, por favor."

"Muito bem." respondeu o empregado antes de se afastar.

Almoçaram enquanto Harry a punha a par de tudo, desde o facto que gostava de Draco, até à estranha conversa que tinham tido.

"Bem Harry… eu não sei… realmente é um bocado esquisito." começou ela "Isso de o Draco te vir pedir tão nervosamente para falarem… Quer dizer, vocês dão-se bem e, que eu saiba, não têm problemas para falar, pois não?"

"Não. E isso é que é esquisito…" constatou Harry.

"Mas olha Harry, não tens razões para te preocupares! O Draco não te deve ir dizer nada de muito preocupante!" acalmou-o ela. Mas ao ver a cara dele acrescentou "Não vai, pois não?"

"Não sei… Bem Hermione… quando eu lhe perguntei se ele me podia dizer o tema da conversa, ele hesitou e…" hesitou o próprio Harry "E disse que… disse que era sobre nós…"

"Sobre vocês!" exclamou ela erguendo as sobrancelhas "Mas vocês… vocês não…"

"Não! Nós não temos nada! Somos só bons amigos…" apressou-se Harry a explicar "O meu problema é se ele quer, sei lá, afastar-se de mim… deixar de ser meu amigo, ou coisa assim…"

"Gostas mesmo dele, não gostas Harry?" perguntou Hermione carinhosamente.

"Gosto! Muito! Mas se não puder ter nada com ele… bem… a amizade dele é importante…" disse Harry um pouco triste.

"Descansa Harry. Não te há-de dizer nada de mal! E quem sabe se não te quer dizer alguma coisa agradável?" perguntou Hermione com um sorrisinho.

"Não que eu não tenha pensado nessa hipótese…" admitiu ele também a sorrir, sorriso esse que logo morreu "Mas mais vale não criar expectativas para depois ir tudo pelo cano abaixo…"

"Anima-te! Não vai ser nada de mal! Tenho a certeza! Vá lá! Esse espírito bem em cima!" Encorajou a rapariga com um grande sorriso na cara. Ela realmente era boa pessoa para falar.

"Olha Harry, eu tenho é de ir andando… Não te importas pois não?"

"Claro que não! respondeu "Obrigado Hermione!"

"De nada! Sabes que sempre que precisares de alguma coisa, eu estarei aqui para tudo!" disse ela com sinceridade "Adeus e boa sorte!" e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e um abraço apertado "E não te preocupes! Não vai acontecer nada de mal! Lembra-te que o Draco também gosta muito de ti! Ele considera muito a tua amizade! Disso podes ter a certeza!"

"Eu sei! Adeus. E obrigado outra vez!"

Quando ela saiu, Harry pagou e foi dar uma volta pelo parque. Conversar com Hermione realmente tinha-o ajudado! Estava mais calmo e sentia-se melhor. Foi para casa depois de uma longa volta, não só pelo parque como também pelo centro comercial da cidade, para se arranjar para o jantar que ele tinha a impressão que mudaria a sua vida.

**N/A: **Olaaa! Pelos vistos continuei! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo de Heart's Hope! Bem… Eu decidi que vou tentar postar isto um capítulo por semana no máximo! Pode acontecer que poste um de duas em duas semanas ou algo assim mas espero que não… Espero que gostem! Esta é a minha primeira fanfic e eu queria mesmo saber se estão a gostar ou se estão a odiar por isso deixem review por favor! Mesmo que seja em inglês ou espanhol… eu percebo!... xD

Obrigado e beijos para todos

KatarinaMP


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, só a ideia maluca… o mundo e as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Aquele blá blá blá do costume que todos já conhecem e tal…

A/N: Queria agradecer do fundo do coração à minha beta linda RitzHP por ter tido o trabalho de ler isto e ver os erritos… Obrigado lindaaa :D Te adoro!

**A/N2:** er… finalmente né? Demorou mas finalmente saiu :p Bom, eu ando com alguns trabalhos e testes e cenas desse género e não andava com tempo de passar isto para o computador… Compensação: o 4º já esta quase todo escrito! Ou seja, vem dentro do prazo (se tudo correr bem… 'roll eyes').

Muitas pessoas perguntaram-me o que o Draco queria dizer ao Harry… Com isso descobri que a minha fic era misteriosa… uuuu! xD Agora que têm aqui a 3ª parte, espero que se divirtam e que me continuem a fazer muito feliz com esses comentários! (cont. no fim.)

**Capítulo 3**

Draco estava nervoso. Não, Draco estava MUITO nervoso.

Era o "grande dia". Se tudo corresse bem acabaria o dia mais feliz que nunca com um namorado. Sim, Draco ia-se declarar ao homem que amava. Nunca tinha amado ninguém assim… Aquele sentimento que nos aprisiona à pessoa que amamos e nos impede de passar mais de umas horas longe dela, que nos faz pensar nesse alguém a toda a hora, todo o momento.

Draco ia-se declarar a Harry Potter.

'Devo estar doido! Estou mesmo fora de mim!' pensava ele a todo o minuto 'E se ele diz que não? Acaba-se tudo… Devo estar mesmo doido!' E continuava nessa trama por muito tempo.

Desde aquele maldito telefonema que estava numa pilha de nervos. Nunca tinha sido tão difícil telefonar a alguém! E ouvir aquela voz… "Estou?" Aida tinha tornado a tarefa mais complicada. Porque falar com o espelho, isso Draco conseguia, era brilhante nessa parte (apesar de que ele nunca iria admitir que tinha treinado com o espelho)! Agora falar com a pessoa que era suposto receber a mensagem… Isso já era outra conversa… Mas apesar de ser extremamente tímido para estas coisas, ele nunca deixava nada a meio! E não se ia armar em cobardolas quando estava tão perto de fazer o que queria! Apesar de que o que ele queria ia ser muito difícil e ia-lhe mudar a vida…

O hábito de conviver educadamente com o Weasley, a Granger e o Potter tinha-se transformado em amizade. Algo que ele nunca nos seus dezoito anos de vida tinha se quer sonhado que podia acontecer. De facto agora, aos dezanove, eles eram dos únicos verdadeiros amigos que tinha, apesar de continuarem a embirrar todos os dias… Mas era com Harry que convivia mais.

Tinham desenvolvido uma confiança mútua, contando os mais variados segredos um ao outro e fazendo saber ao outro o que estava mal quando estavam tristes ou zangados e ajudando-se ou acalmando-se um ao outro. Estavam perto daquilo que as pessoas vulgarmente chamam de 'melhores amigos' apesar de antes se odiarem mortalmente. Mas o problema era que com tanta amizade, confiança e carinho, Draco tinha desenvolvido um outro sentimento ainda mais forte por Harry.

Draco amava Harry. Draco amava Harry mais do que tudo no mundo.

E estava decidido a fazê-lo saber que o amava com essa força toda. Havia o risco de Harry ficar escandalizado e querer deixar de ser seu amigo e nunca mais se falarem; mas Draco tinha confiança no bom senso do Harry e no valor da amizade que tinham um pelo outro e sabia que Harry não ia stressar.

E esperava que a sua timidez também não estragasse tudo…

Acabou de almoçar e foi ver televisão. Estava a dar um estúpido talk-show num canal, um jogo de golfe noutro, telenovelas em vários… Decidiu-se por um canal que dava videoclips. Ficou a ver durante um tempo e a pensar mais uma vez no que ia dizer a Harry. Estava tudo claríssimo na sua mente: o espaço, o tempo, eles os dois… O problema era se ele começava a gaguejar ou a ficar muito nervoso e depois não conseguia dizer nada. 'Mas não vai acontecer nada!' pensou.

Fartou-se e foi ler um pouco. Duas páginas de livro lidas e já o tinha guardado. Agarrou no casaco e foi dar uma volta pela cidade, tendo o cuidado de não ir ao centro comercial para não encontrar nenhum conhecido e ter de falar.

Às 4.30 voltou para casa. Foi tomar um longo e relaxante banho e quando saiu, meia hora depois, escolheu cuidadosamente a roupa e vestiu-se. Arranjou o cabelo com cuidado e quando terminou achou que estava perfeito.

A sua t-shirt verde preferida ficava esplendorosamente bem com aquelas calças! E o seu cabelo estava ligeiramente caído à frente de um dos olhos e ele sorriu para o espelho achando que o efeito era arrasador.

"Claro que és arrasador!" disse ele convencido para o seu reflexo "Esta noite vamos deslumbrar!" e voltou ao quarto depois de piscar o olho ao espelho.

Com tudo o que tinha feito já eram 5.45 da tarde e ele suspirou ansioso só por pensar que já faltava pouco tempo. Olhou-se ao espelho uma última vez, agarrou na carteira e encaminhou-se para a porta. Quando a abriu viu alguém a sair do elevador.

"Pansy!" exclamou ele surpreso.

"Olá Draco! Tudo bem?" cumprimentou ela.

"Sim e contigo?" 'O que é que ela está aqui a fazer?' perguntava-se Draco. Sabia que a amiga tinha ido viver para o sul de Inglaterra com Blaise e que estavam a planear casar, mas não fazia ideia do que ela estaria ali a fazer…

"Também! Ai Draco!..." suspirou ela "Já está marcada!"

"Err… O que é que está marcado?" perguntou ele confuso.

"A data do casamento!" disse ela a transbordar felicidade "Entra, entra que eu conto-te tudo!" continuou ela apressada.

"Mas… mas…" balbuciou Draco. Já só faltavam 10 minutos para as 6! Ela não tinha tempo para conversar com ela!

"Nada de mas!" interrompeu ela "Vá lá!" e com isso entrou arrastando o loiro e fechou a porta. "Senta-te!" disse ela como se estivesse em sua casa.

"Pansy…" começou Draco mas foi interrompido.

"Ai Dray! Eu vou-me casar daqui a duas semanas e quero falar contigo sobre o casamento! O que é que pode ser mais importante que isto?" perguntou ela irritada.

"Err… Então diz lá…" disse ele esperando que ela se despachasse.

"Draco! Queres ser o nosso padrinho?" perguntou ela com um grande sorriso na cara.

"O quê!" perguntou ele completamente surpreso "Eu?"

"Sim tu, claro! És o nosso melhor amigo! Claro que és tu!" disse ela ainda a sorrir que nem uma louca.

"Err… Sim… Está bem, eu aceito." Respondeu ele também a sorrir. Para além de estar a hesitar demais com esses errs todos, agora estava feito. Como é que ia fazer com que ela se despachasse com a conversa? Não se podia virar para ela e perguntar se ainda faltava muito ou se tinha muita coisa para dizer quando tinha acabado de ser convidado para ser padrinho de casamento. Afinal Draco já tinha deixado a insensibilidade longe e não era agora que ia voltar a ser insensível. Faltavam 5 minutos para as 6 pelo seu relógio.

"Ainda bem!" exclamou ela super feliz e foi até ao rapaz e pregou-lhe um enorme beijo na cara. "Ai estou tão feliz por tu aceitares! Agora temos de combinar muita coisa! O que é que vais vestir, quando é que vais lá para nossa casa para não teres de ficar num hotel… Todas essas coisas! Ah! A igreja é tão linda! Vamos casar numa que fica numa colina perto da cidade onde vivemos! Com muito verde à volta!" disse ela muito depressa e parou para tomar fôlego.

Draco suspirou. Já não ia chegar a horas. Como é que ia avisar Harry que ia demorar? E come é que ia dizer a Pansy que se tinha de despachar porque tinha um encontro? Estava bem tramado…

Draco olhou para o relógio. Já eram 6.30! Não aguentou mais. Pansy já tinha estado aquele tempo todo a falar sem parar e Draco estava mais que atrasado.

"Pansy!" chamou ele de repente. Ela parou e olhou para ele. "Desculpa-me. Estou muito feliz por tu ires casar e por me teres convidado para ser teu padrinho de casamento!"

"Eu sei! Ainda bem! Sabes que nós gostamos muito de ti, Dray! A propósito…" começou ela já pronta para mais uma ronda de falatório.

"Pansy, Pansy…" interrompeu ele antes que a rapariga tivesse oportunidade de começar. "Desculpa, eu sei que ainda temos muito que falar, mas eu tenho de me ir encontrar com uma pessoa e já estou um pouco atrasado! Importas-te que acabemos esta conversa amanhã ou depois? É que eu já estou atrasado… Tens sitio onde passar a noite?" disse-lhe ele já meio desesperado.

E Pansy tinha o ar de quem tinha levado uma estalada na cara.

"Err… sim tenho… Mas… podias-me ter dito… Eu não sabia que tinhas um encontro…" disse ela e baixou a cabeça "Desculpa…"

"Err… a sério, eu é que não tive coragem de te dizer nada. Tu estavas tão entusiasmada…" e deu um sorrisinho.

"Bem, então acho que falamos amanhã, não é assim?" perguntou ela "Desculpa outra vez…"

"Deixa estar." Tranquilizou-a ele "E sim, falamos amanhã."

"Por isso é que estás todo bonito, não é?" perguntou ela com um piscar de olho

"Err… sim…" respondeu ele a corar levemente "Bem… tenho de me ir embora."

"Ah, pois… Bem, adeus Draco! Obrigado e desculpa!"

"Até amanhã!" e encaminhou-a até a porta.

Depois de ela sair, Draco olhou para o relógio e reparou alarmado, que já tinham passado 40 minutos.

"Oh não! Harry…" disse ele horrorizado. Deu uma vista de olhos ao reflexo no espelho para ver se estava tudo bem, e saiu a correr.

Correu, correu, correu e, em 5 minutos tinha chegado ao local combinado. Olhou à volta e viu Harry a sair do jardim com a cabeça baixa. Então, com todo o fôlego que lhe restava, Draco chamou-o:

"HARRY!"

**A/N: **Agora… o Big Thanks a todos os que me comentaram isto! A sério! Muito obrigada do fundo do meu coração! Nem imaginam a felicidade que me deram! Se alguma vez tiverem oportunidade perguntem à minha mãe pelos gritos que eu dei cada vez que me aparecia o alerta de review! Ai… :) Obrigada!

A resposta à review que eu não respondi:

**Drika: **Obrigado pela review! A explicação infelizmente não a posso dar porque simplesmente não existe… :X Esta fic não estava para existir… Na verdade ela era originalmente uma conversa imaginada por mim entre mim e o rapaz de quem eu gosto… 'blush'

Mas eu comecei a imaginar aquilo de outra maneira e saiu-me isto. Tenho continuado desde então completamente às escuras porque não faço ideia do que vai acontecer daqui para a frente…

Por mim isto passa-se depois da guerra. Pensa que eles foram viver para o mundo muggle para se afastarem do mundo mágico… Ou então estão simplesmente a viver como muggles, mas continuam a ser mágicos… Sim… É capaz de ser esta ultima hipótese porque eu só pus isto de eles viverem no mundo muggle por causa do telemóvel. Uma vez que os feiticeiros não usam telemóveis, eu tinha de inventar qualquer coisa… E eles sabem mexer em electricidade e coisas assim… Pensa que eles vivem a sua vida mas habituados às coisas muggle, Ok? Se precisares de mais algum esclarecimento não hesites! ;) Thanks pela review outra vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, só a ideia maluca… o mundo e as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Aquele blá blá blá do costume que todos já conhecem e tal…

**Capítulo 4**

Harry tinha conseguido chegar ao jardim cinco minutos antes das seis horas.

'Boa!' pensou 'Ele ainda não chegou!' e sentou-se num banco muito contente. Normalmente era pontual mas raramente tinha chegado antes da outra pessoa e por isso estava feliz.

Olhou para as suas roupas. Até achava que estava bonitinho… Tinha vestido uma t-shirt quase preta e umas calças de ganga e o seu cabelo ainda estava molhado. Estava naquele aspecto que a Hermione gostava de chamar sexy. Riu-se do seu pensamento. Draco devia estar quase a chegar com aquilo que lhe tinha para dizer. Ele só esperava que fosse uma coisa boa. Ele até estava todo bonito e tudo! Só para o seu loiro!

Mas chegaram as 6.05 e Draco ainda não tinha chegado. Harry não estava triste, antes pelo contrário! Draco chegava sempre antes da hora, nunca se atrasava e hoje finalmente ia chegar tarde!

Mas os 5 minutos de atraso rapidamente se tornaram 15 e depois 20 e Harry começava a ficar inquieto.

Das raríssimas vezes que Draco se tinha atrasado, nunca tinha sido assim. Será que tinha desistido? Olhou para o telemóvel para ver se ele tinha dito alguma coisa sobre ir chegar atrasado mas não tinha lá nada. Ter-lhe-ia acontecido alguma coisa? Harry não sabia e isso deixava-o preocupado.

Achou melhor esperar. As más notícias correm depressa por isso se lhe tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, ele já o saberia. Aquilo já estava a ficar demasiado irritante e o Harry já estava a começar a sentir-se mal, a ficar zangado.

Tinha passado meia hora! Como é que Draco tivera lata para não aparecer?! Ainda por cima fora ele quem combinara e agora estava-se a baldar? Era isso que o loiro pensava da amizade deles?! Que não valia a pena ir a um encontro que o próprio tinha combinado?

Tinham passado 40 minutos.

Harry acima de tudo estava triste por significar tão pouco para Draco e por ele ter tido o descaramento de o deixar ali à espera durante quase uma hora.

Completamente arrasado, aos 45 minutos passados das seis, Harry desistiu e, com a cabeça baixa, levantou-se do banco e encaminhou-se para casa lenta e tristemente.

Não tinha dado mais de um passo fora do jardim, quando ouviu uma voz ofegante a gritar:

"HARRY!"

Virou-se bruscamente.

E lá estava Draco a respirar ofegantemente como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

Voltou-lhe as costas. Não lhe ia dar o prazer de gozar com a sua cara depois de o ter deixado 45 minutos à espera.

"Harry!" ouviu-o chamar outra vez. Depois passos. E em poucos segundos, Draco estava ao pé de si. "Harry…" Meteu-lhe a mão no ombro para o virar mas Harry enxotou-o. Apesar disso, voltou-se e falou:

"Para que é que combinaste às seis se só chegas às sete? É para eu fazer figura de parvo aqui sentado à espera? É para voltarmos aos tempos antigos?" perguntou ele indignado.

"Não!" respondeu rapidamente Draco. Ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego e era difícil falar mas tinha de se explicar. "Eu… sai de casa… seis horas… Pansy… casamento…"

"O quê?!" interrompeu Harry aqueles bocadinhos de frases"Casamento? Pansy? Vais-te casar?!" perguntou ele incrédulo e magoado.

"Não! Não… Pansy… casamento… Eu… sou o padrinho…"

"Padrinho?"

"Sim… Ela convidou-me… o casamento… daqui a duas semanas…" continuou ele com mais ar agora.

"Não te vais casar com ela?" perguntou Harry ainda desconfiado.

"Não! Ela vai-se casar… com o Blaise! Ela apareceu às seis… em minha casa e convidou-me… Eu não consegui dizer-lhe para se despachar… Desculpa!" acabou ele com a cabeça baixa realmente a lamentar.

"Mas… durante 45 minutos?"

"Sim… ela começou a falar da igreja e das flores, e do fato e depois… eu acabei e disse-lhe que tinha de vir ter contigo…"

"Hum… E ela?" perguntou Harry mais aliviado 'Ao menos não vai casar…' pensou.

"Ela ficou tipo… numa de… a sério?!" e fez uma cara parecida com a expressão de Pansy " Pediu desculpas e ficou envergonhada… Harry, desculpa a sério!... Por favor!" suplicou o loiro.

"Magoaste-me… Pensei que quisesses gozar comigo! Que eu não significava nada para ti… Que tu achavas que eu não valia a pena para se quer vires ao encontro!..."

"Não Harry, não! Por favor! Desculpa-me se te fiz pensar isso!" disse ele agarrando-lhe os ombros "Eu não queria que tu pesasses isso! Eu até estava para chegar mais cedo que tu…" Harry rolou os olhos e Draco deu-lhe uma piscadela "E Harry… tu significas muito para mim! Não voltes a duvidar disso, por favor!" pediu-lhe ele.

Era stressante. O coração de Draco estava a bater muito depressa. Ele percebeu que estava a chegar o momento de se declarar.

"Harry, eu…" começou ele devagar e nervosamente "eu…"

"Shh… não precisas de dizer nada… Eu desculpo-te!..." disse Harry carinhosamente.

"Obrigado." Disse Draco a sorrir.

Ficaram em silêncio. Draco ainda estava a agarrar os braços de Harry. Às tantas começaram a aproximar-se devagarinho, devagarinho. Estavam muito perto. As esmeraldas mergulhadas na prata líquida. Fecharam os olhos e os lábios tocaram-se e o beijo começou simples e terno, para depois ser aprofundado e apaixonado. Os braços de Harry envolveram a cintura do Draco enquanto que uma das mãos do loiro se metia no cabelo do moreno e a outra lhe percorria as costas.

Quando se separaram para tomar ar, ambos olhavam um para o outro com expressões levemente surpreendidas.

"Err… O que é que me querias dizer sobre nós?" perguntou Harry meio a sorrir e tremendamente feliz.

Draco corou levemente e Harry, que achou adorável, incentivou-o com um olhar.

"Eu… eu queria dizer… que…" olhou para o lado e voltou a olhar nos olhos de Harry já decidido "Eu amo-te, Harry."

Já estavam a meio do jantar.

Depois daquela surpreendente declaração de amor, tinham-se beijado apaixonadamente outra vez e, no fim, Harry também tinha confessado o seu amor a Draco. Depois tinham vindo a caminhar até ao restaurante em silêncio, os dois com sorrisos no rosto e absolutamente felizes. Ao jantar é que começaram a falar. Puxaram a conversa do telefonema e lá estava Draco a dizer que tinha sido a chamada mais difícil que tinha feito na vida.

"Mas eu gostei que me tivesses telefonado. Nunca me tinhas telefonado…" constatou Harry depois de beber um pouco do vinho "Apesar de eu ter ficado preocupado…"

"Porquê?" perguntou Draco, franzindo o sobrolho.

"Porque achei que, com aquela resposta 'Quero falar sobre nós' tu me querias dizer que já não querias ser meu amigo e que me detestavas…"

"Bem Harry… Isso é parte verdade…" disse-lhe ele com um sorrisinho "Realmente eu já não quero bem ser teu amigo…"

"Mas não me detestas pois não?" perguntou Harry dramaticamente.

"Não! Eu amo-te!" respondeu Draco também com um ar dramático, mas depois ficou sério "Mas com aquele nervosismo e hesitação toda, sou capaz de ter dado a impressão errada…"

"Podes querer!... Fiquei o resto do tempo todo a pensar no que tu me irias dizer… Fui almoçar com a Hermione para me acalmar e tudo…" admitiu Harry.

"O quê?!" perguntou Draco divertido "Foste almoçar com ela para te acalmares? Que raio de razão…"

"Fui… lá estava eu com as minhas inseguranças todas, e ela esteve-me a ouvir. Mas resultou! Realmente fiquei mais calminho…" disse Harry a rir-se.

"E contaste-lhe tudo? Como é que ela reagiu?" quis saber.

"Por estranho que pareça… ou não… ela até parecia que já sabia… Ela é compreensiva…" disse Harry.

Draco sorriu-lhe e Harry achou que o sorriso dele era a coisa mais bonita do Mundo. Depois ele fez uma cara pensativa.

"Pergunto-me como o Ron irá reagir… Ele não sabe que tu…" começou ele.

"Se sabe que eu sou gay? Acho que não… Isso vai ser um bocado choque para ele…"

"Quero ver isso…" disse Draco a sorrir maliciosamente, porque apesar de tudo, Draco não perdia uma oportunidade para ver Ron embaraçado. E se fosse ele a embaraça-lo… Ui… Por vezes até lhe sabia bem. "Mas vamos ter de lhe contar…"

"Pois vamos… bem, eu acabei." Disse referindo-se à comida.

"Eu também. Sobremesa?" perguntou o loiro.

"Não, obrigado. Já estou cheio…" disse Harry a rir-se.

"Eu não me apetece…" e pediu a conta.

Argumentou que, como tinha sido ele a convidar, ele é que pagava a conta e Harry resolveu não discutir com ele. Estava tão feliz que achava que nada nem ninguém lhe poderia estragar a felicidade.

Foram passear para a margem do rio que passava na cidade deles. Ficaram lá sentados num banco, Harry com a cabeça no ombro de Draco e o loiro com o braço à volta da cintura do moreno. Falaram pouco. Estavam mais preocupados em passar aquele tempo simplesmente na companhia um do outro, do que no que haviam de falar. Mas às tantas Harry falou.

"Ainda bem que ganhaste coragem e me telefonaste… Estou muito feliz por estarmos juntos." disse ele a olhar para a lua.

"Eu também, Estava a ver que nunca mais." Disse Draco a acariciar a mão de Harry.

"Eu amo-te."

"Eu também te amo."

Ficaram por ali mais meia hora. Depois, Draco foi levar Harry a casa e seguiu para a sua e adormeceram para sonharem um com o outro.

**A/N:** Ai que coisa tão fofa que eu escrevi:)Vocês podem achar que está horrível e isso, mas eu acho que está muito fofo!!! Bem, depois deste momento egocêntrico… eu gostaria de agradecer do fuuuundinho do meu coração a todas as pessoas que andam a comentar a minha história e também às que lêem e não comentam! (Eu também leio montes fics que não comento xD) Obrigadão:)

Em especial, quero agradecer à **Pandora N. Black** porque me deixa sempre reviews tão contentes e fofas que só me dão vontade de continuar a escrever só para ela ficar feliz e continuar a escrever aquelas coisas queridas que ela escreve! ;) Obrigado linda!!!

E agora, quero informar que devido a umas horrorosas coisas que se chamam testes, eu provavelmente não vou poder postar o próximo capítulo na semana que vem… Vou tentar mas não me está a parecer que consiga. Então posto logo que possa, ok?

Deixem review! Por favor! Se gostam ou não, longas ou curtas… O que for!!!

Beijos enormes

KatarinaMP


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, só a ideia maluca… o mundo e as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Aquele blá blá blá do costume que todos já conhecem e tal…

**A/N: **Minha gente! Finalmente o 5º capítulo!!! Agora eu quero começar a pedir umas coisinhas aos meus queridíssimos leitores! Leiam lá em baixo para saber o quê! E agora sem mais demoras: O Capítulo!!!

**Capítulo 5**

Harry acordou quentinho e feliz na sua cama no dia seguinte. Quando abriu os olhos lembrou-se se tudo da noite passada e deixou cada partícula do seu cérebro ser preenchida com a declaração de Draco, o jantar, o passeio no rio e ele vi-lo trazer a casa.

"Yeah!" gritou ele feliz. Finalmente estavam juntos e Harry não podia estar mais feliz com a ideia.

O telemóvel tocou. Mensagem. Harry pegou-o e leu.

'Bom dia! Dormiste bem? Olha, e se fôssemos ao cinema hoje à tarde? Estreou um filme fantástico! Tenho a certeza que vais adorar! Responde por favor. Beijos, Draco'

Harry sorriu que nem um maníaco. Que bom! Já se iam encontrar outra vez! Ele até já estava com saudades do loiro!

Desatou aos pulos no quarto. Estava tão feliz que nem se importava se os vizinhos o viessem chatear. Respondeu.

'Olá! Tive uma noite perfeita, obrigado! E tu? Claro que quero ir! E tenho a certeza que vou adorar! Encontramo-nos onde? E a que horas? Estou ansioso! Beijos muito grandes, Harry'

Quando largou o telemóvel, ligou a aparelhagem e meteu a musica muito alto. Foi a cantar em plenos pulmões e a deslizar pelo chão (1) para a casa de banho e preparou um banho. Ouvia-se a música na casa de banho, por isso Harry tomou banho a cantar e a dançar. Estava imensamente alegre e isso demonstrava-se em tudo o que ele fazia. Quando voltou ao quarto com a toalha à volta da cintura tinha lá a resposta de Draco.

'Boas! Que tal a sessão das 5? Eu vou-te buscar por volta das 4.30. Também estou ansioso! Beijos enormes, Draco PS: Eu Amo-te!'

Uiiii! Isto ainda fez a loucura de Harry aumentar mais!

Vestiu-se, tomou o pequeno-almoço e foi dar uma volta pelo rio onde eles tinham estado na noite anterior.

Era um lugar realmente bonito. A margem com muita relva ao longo dele dava para estar muita gente sentada ou deitada. Havia uma imensidão de bancos de madeira virados para o rio e canteiros de flores por trás deles. Grandes faias davam sombra ao lugar e permitiam permanecer-se naquele sítio até mesmo durante o sol ardente do meio-dia. Era o local onde muitas famílias e pares de namorados passavam as tardes ou as manhãs. Já se viam os primeiros grupos a chegar com cestos de piquenique e Harry achou que era melhor também ir almoçar.

Fez uma omoleta de fiambre e uma salada e comeu devagar.

Ficou a pensar nas suas inseguranças do dia anterior. Realmente mais valia ter acreditado logo na Hermione… Por falar em Hermione… Tinha de lhe telefonar! Ela tinha direito de saber! Afinal, se não fosse ela, provavelmente nem teria ido ao encontro.

"Está?" disse a voz dela pelo telefone.

"Olá Hermione! Sou eu, o Harry!"

"Harry! Então? Como é que correu?" perguntou ela muito apressada.

"Melhor seria impossível!" disse ele a sorrir abertamente apesar de ela não conseguir ver.

"A sério?! Que bom! Então? Como foi?" quis saber ela cheia de curiosidade.

"Fantástico! Ele chegou super atrasado! Tipo 45 minutos! Mas depois ele explicou e eu perdoei e… e nós beijamo-nos e ele declarou-se e eu declarei-me" disse ele muito depressa "e fomos jantar e depois fomos para o rio e ficamos lá sentados e a lua estava cheia e ele veio-me trazer a casa e… e… e mais nada." E parou para tomar fôlego.

"Ai… uau… Deve ter sido mesmo lindo! Estás mesmo feliz, Harry! Boa! Eu também fico muito feliz por ti! Disse ela alegremente.

"Bem, eu achei que tu devias querer saber, por isso é que telefonei…"

"E fizeste muito bem!" e riu-se.

"Agora vamos sair." Informou o Harry contente.

"Eu e o Ron também vamos sair, apesar de eu não saber onde é que vamos…" disse ela pensativa.

"Manda-lhe abraços meus!" pediu ele.

"Serão entregues!" respondeu Hermione "Manda beijinhos ao Draco!"

"Claro que sim!"

"E olha Harry… Não te esqueças de contar ao Ron as novidades…" disse ela falsamente casual.

"Err… Pois…"

"Não stresses!" aconselhou ela "Agora tenho de desligar… Beijos para ti e para o Draco!"

"Tchau! Beijos!"

"Tchau!"

E desligou.

Quando chegaram as 4 da tarde, Harry foi-se vestir e arranjar e quando acabou faltavam 5 minutos para as 4.30.

Foi beber um pouco de café que tinha na cozinha e alguém tocou à porta.

O sorriso de Harry ampliou-se, deixou a chávena no balcão e foi abrir a porta.

Durante um segundo ficaram ambos a sorrir um para o outro, mas logo o Harry se atirou para os braços do Draco e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Draco abraçou Harry e conduziu-o para dentro de casa enquanto se beijavam e fechou a porta com o pé. Logo que ouviu a porta fechar-se, Harry empurrou o loiro contra a mesma e Draco ficou prensado à porta enquanto o moreno descia as mãos do pescoço para as ancas dele.

Os cantos da boca de Draco curvaram-se num sorriso quando as mãos de Harry começaram a andar para as nádegas dele. As suas próprias mãos desceram da nuca de Harry para o pescoço e depois para o peito e a sua boca descolou-se da do moreno para lhe beijar o pescoço. Quando lhe chupou o local sensível onde corria a veia, a respiração de Harry tornou-se ainda mais acelerada e o moreno mordeu o lábio inferior para reprimir um gemido.

Harry deu mais espaço, pondo a cabeça de lado e Draco continuou o seu trabalho com mais empenho e quando as mãos de Harry voltaram para cima para lhe agarrar os cabelos, Draco voltou a sua atenção para beijar a boca de Harry novamente.

Entretanto o loiro interrompeu o beijo e, encostando a testa na de Harry, disse:

"Harry… temos cinema às 5!… ou já não queres ir?"

"Err… Quero, quero, mas…" respondeu Harry, hesitando.

"Qual mas! Anda daí!" incentivou Draco "Depois… logo se vê!..." e piscou-lhe o olho.

E com isso, Harry agarrou nas chaves, na carteira e no casaco e saiu de casa com um sorriso e de mão dada com Draco.

- - -

Quando chegaram ao cinema, o filme já tinha começado e como estava tudo escuro eles tiveram dificuldades em encontrar os lugares.

Ficaram os dois super concentrados no filme e, quando acabou ambos concluíram que realmente era um grande filme. Mas, quando as luzes se acenderam…

"Harry!" chamou uma voz feminina ao lado do moreno.

Ele virou-se e viu Hermione sentada mesmo ao lado dele com Ron do outro lado.

"Hermione! Ron! Então? Por aqui?" cumprimentou ele.

Draco ficou inquieto. 'Que seja o que Deus quiser!...' pensou ele e depois de respirar fundo, virou-se e encarou o casal.

"Hermione, Ron! Então, tudo bem?"

Viu o rosto de Hermione abrir-se num grande sorriso e ela acenou-lhe e disse:

"Draco! Olá!"

"Draco… Oi! Tudo bem?" cumprimentou Ron meio desconfiado.

"Sim… E convosco?"

"Também! Então? Vieram ao cinema?" perguntou Hermione mandando-lhes olhares significativos aos dois.

"Err… sim…" respondeu Harry hesitante.

"O que é que se passa?" perguntou Ron com a testa franzida.

"Ron! Sabes uma coisa?..." começou o Draco.

"…Eu e o Draco…" continuou o Harry.

"Err… o Harry e eu… nós estamos…" tentou Draco ajudar, mas parou, sem saber o que dizer de seguida. Porque apesar de ter um prazer mauzinho em ver o Ron embaraçado e stressado, tinha respeito por ele e era seu amigo e ele e Harry achavam que esta situação era um pouco complicada.

"Estão?..." incentivou Ron curioso.

"Err…" começou Harry. Decidido, continuou muito depressa "Eu sou gay e nós estamos a namorar!"

O Ron não parecia ter percebido o que Harry disse com a velocidade que falou e perguntou:

"O quê?"

Então Harry com voz mais calma (apesar de estar muito nervoso) disse:

"Eu sou gay e nós estamos a namorar."

(1) Ideia tirada de um Draco a deslizar no linóleo escrito pela **IamtheLizardQueen **na fanfic** "Welcome to the Real World". **Thank you a lot for this beautiful fanfic that gave me so many good ideas for mine. This 'Draco sliding in the linoleum' made me laugh a lot! Thanks! D

**N/A:** Beeeeeeem! 'Finalmente!' dizem vocês! Custou a sair este capitulo… Tive montes de testes nesta semana… Isto da escola ataca toda a gente… xD

As coisinhas que eu queria pedir eram se os meus queridos leitores não se importariam de me dizer se necessito de mudar a classificação e… Quero lançar uma campanha! Preciso de um sumário novo!!! Queria pedir a vocês se me podiam dar sugestões de sumários para a minha historiazinha! Mandem uma mensagem, deixem uma review… seja o que for! É que este sumário já está um bocadinho podre, não acham? xD

Queria agradecer muito muito muito às pessoas lindas (**Pandora N. Black** e **Lady My**) que me deixam essas reviews tão queridas!!! Eu fico muuuuuito contente quando as recebo! Obrigada!!!

Obrigada a todos os que lêem e que não dizem nada mas que eu sei que lêem!

Obrigada à **IamtheLizardQueen **(thanks) pela ideia!

Um grande Obrigado ao meu beta **Diamond goblin** por apesar de 'vomitar' :P quando lê o que eu escrevo, me ter betado este capitulo! Obrigadaa! ;)

Obrigado a todos:D

Para este capítulo uma amiga minha escreveu um final alternativo todo angst mas para mim está é super cómico! Eu posto-o amanhã, ok?

E com um bocadinho de sorte…… Mais um capítulo esta semana!!!!!!! Stay tuned! See you later!!!

E não se esqueçam de dizer o que acharam!

Beijo enoooooorme

KatarinaMP


	6. Cena Alternativa

**Nota da 'publicadora':** Esta cena alternativa (angst, cómica, romântica, sensual) foi escrita pela minha amiga Maria (durante uma aula, resultado: Kate a desatar-se a rir às gargalhadas no meio da aula e não ir para a rua por pouco… xD) em resposta a um pedido de ideias meu enquanto eu escrevia o meu 5º capítulo. Thanks!!!!!!!!!

PS: suponho que seja este o título… :P

- - -

- - -

**Cena alternativa para o capítulo 5**

**O Ultimo Beijo**

_Durante um segundo ficaram ambos a sorrir um para o outro, mas logo o Harry se atirou para os braços do Draco e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Draco abraçou Harry e conduziu-o para dentro de casa enquanto se beijavam e fechou a porta com o pé. Logo que ouviu a porta fechar-se, Harry empurrou o loiro contra a mesma e Draco ficou prensado à porta enquanto o moreno descia as mãos do pescoço para as ancas dele._

Lentamente Harry, com as mãos nas ancas do loiro, começou a desapertar-lhe o cinto.

"Ui…" suspirou Draco.

Harry beijou-o para o acalmar… uma maneira apaixonada de dizer 'não te preocupes'.

As suas calças desceram suavemente mostrando as pernas pálidas e finas do loiro e as suas respectivas cuecas amareladas. Corou ligeiramente, mas Harry não ligou e continuou.

O quarto encontrava-se pouco iluminado e sobretudo quente… O odor de 'amor adolescente' tresandava, envolvendo-os aos dois.

Harry finalmente deitou as mãos às cuecas de Draco e tirou-as…

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

Harry sentiu algo frio na zona pélvica de Draco e sentiu-se forçado a olhar.

Arregalou os olhos e tentou gritar… mas era tarde demais…. Draco, o derradeiro dementor que seduzira as suas presas… cujo beijo era dado não pela boca, mas sim pela… 'zona pélvica'.

Harry caiu, redondo, sem alma… e Draco vestiu as suas cuecas amareladas e saiu, não esquecendo de lhe dar um ULTIMO BEIJO.

- - -

- - -

**N/P:** Depois eu reposto esta cena com as notas dela, ok?

**N/P**: Digam lá que não foi mesmo cómico? xD


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, só a ideia maluca… o mundo e as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Aquele blá blá blá do costume que todos já conhecem e tal…

**Capítulo 6**

_Então Harry com voz mais calma (apesar de estar muito nervoso) disse:_

"_Eu sou gay e nós estamos a namorar."_

Então, para grande espanto de Harry, Draco e Hermione, Ron virou-se para a rapariga e exclamou:

"Vês! Eu bem te disse! Eu sabia que ele gostava do Draco! Tu nunca acreditaste em mim! Mas eu estava certo!" disse ele com um brilho de triunfo nos olhos. "Eu sabia! Eu sabia…"

Harry e Draco não podiam estar mais surpresos. Tanto stress, tanto embaraço e afinal Ron já 'sabia'?

Entretanto Ron não tirava aquele sorriso maligno dos lábios e Hermione já começava a ficar preocupada.

"Ron?..." chamou ela "Ron? Estás bem, amor?"

"Eu sabia!" e virou-se para Harry "A maneira como tu olhavas para ele e ele para ti! Eu sabia!" disse ele de uma maneira esquisita.

"Já sabias? Notava-se assim tanto?" perguntou Harry olhando para Ron.

"Claro! Ficavas sempre com aquele brilhozinho nos olhos como se estivesses a adorar um deus!" e imitou um gesto de adoração.

E aí o loiro não resistiu.

"Deus? Eu? Tu olhavas para mim como um deus?" perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios que lhe dava um expressão muito convencida.

"Oh, cala-te Draco!" disse Harry "E segundo o Ron, tu também olhavas para mim como se eu fosse um deus!" continuou ele com uma expressão igualzinha à do outro.

"Claro que olhava!" disse ele baixinho a passar a mão pelo peito de Harry "E continuo a olhar… E mal posso esperar por olhar ainda melhor!" continuou sugestivamente a meter a mão por debaixo da camisola do moreno e a tocar a pele macia da cintura dele, deixando-o paralisado.

"Hum hum! Meninos!..." chamou a Hermione limpando a garganta.

"Err… diz Hermione." disse Harry acordando do seu 'transe' mas sem deixar de olhar Draco nos olhos.

"Os créditos já acabaram, o Ron já está normal outra vez e os seguranças já estão a verificar os bancos. Que tal irmos embora?" sugeriu ela.

"Boa ideia!" respondeu o Draco, e levantou-se do banco sem quebrar a ligação fogosa que estava a acontecer entre os olhos verdes e cinzentos.

Às tantas lá se pararam de olhar, mas demorou um pouco até que Hermione se lembrasse de se meter no meio deles e beijar o Ron para ver se deixavam de prestar atenção apenas um ao outro.

"Então e jantar? Que tal?" sugeriu Ron enquanto andavam pelas ruas da cidade.

"Acho uma belíssima ideia! Eu estou cá com uma fome!" disse Hermione a esfregar a barriga.

"Sim, eu também!" concordou Harry.

"E se fossemos àquele restaurante que abriu a semana passada? Tem um ambiente agradável." propôs Draco.

"Vamos!" concordaram os outros.

Dirigiram-se ao restaurante, que era apenas a algumas ruas do local onde estavam e entraram. Realmente era um sítio agradável, tal como Draco dissera.

Parecia um sítio étnico apesar de não ser um restaurante de especialidades. As paredes eram vermelhas e combinavam com as mesas de toalhas cor de sangue decoradas com uns candeeiros de mesa com lantejoulas que emanavam uma luz que deixava o ambiente confortavelmente iluminado.

Sentaram-se numa mesa num canto e pediram os pratos. Jantaram enquanto tinham uma agradável conversa sobre muitas coisas, entre elas, o casamento de Hermione e Ron. Harry ia ser o padrinho de Ron e Draco ia ser o de Hermione. Às tantas chegaram a esse assunto dos padrinhos e Draco lembrou-se de repente de Pansy.

"Esqueci-me!!!" exclamou ele, batendo com a mão na testa "Era suposto eu ter falado com ela! Ela e o Blaise vão-se casar!"

"A sério?" perguntou Hermione "Parabéns…" disse sem entusiasmo.

"Oh, não sejas assim… Vá lá!" pediu Draco amigavelmente "Eles também são meus amigos…"

"Está bem…" disse ela a revirar os olhos "Mas porque é que te lembras-te disso agora?"

"Porque vou ser o padrinho dela também." respondeu Draco.

"Ah!... Está bem…" respondeu ela "Os casamentos não são no mesmo dia, pois não?" perguntou ela desconfiada.

"Olha… Por acaso ainda não sei… só sei que é mais ou menos daqui a duas semanas." informou ele incerto.

"O nosso também." disse Ron.

"É melhor falares com ela, Draco…" aconselhou Harry.

"Eu falo. Amanhã. Agora não. Estamos aqui todos juntos, vamos aproveitar!" resolveu Draco decidido.

'Ele realmente mudou.'pensou Hermione a sorrir 'O antigo Draco nunca nos teria escolhido a nós aos seus amigos… Por isso é que gosto tanto dele e o convidei para ser meu padrinho!' "Desculpa lá a minha cena, Draco!" disse ela a sorrir e tocou-lhe na mão "Eu fui parva, desculpa!"

"Não faz mal." Disse o loiro também a sorrir.

"Bem! Que tensão!" exclamou Ron "Já estava a ver eles a ficarem chateados por causa dos casamentos!"

"Pois." concordou Harry "Mas agora a sério," e virou-se para o Draco "Convém mesmo falares com ela. Olha se os casamentos são no mesmo dia!..." apontou.

"Espero bem que não!" disse Draco "eu quero ser o padrinho aqui da minha Hermionezinha querida!" continuou ele a sorrir abertamente e a meter um braço à volta dos ombros dela e a chegá-la mais perto.

"Obrigado." disse ela a sorrir para ele com muitos significados naquele agradecimento, significados esses que Draco entendeu perfeitamente.

O loiro beijou-lhe a bochecha e continuaram a comer enquanto todos pensavam no quanto o ex-Slytherin tinha mudado. Para melhor.

'É por isso que eu o amo tanto…' pensou Harry dando um sorriso carinhoso ao namorado que lhe sorriu de volta.

Uns minutos depois acabaram de jantar e saíram do restaurante.

"Nós vamos até ao rio." informou Harry, referindo-se a ele e a Draco "Vocês vêm?" perguntou ao outro casal.

"Sim. Também estávamos a pensar ir para lá um bocado." respondeu Ron enlaçando a cintura de Hermione e beijando-lhe a cabeça.

"Mas se formos incomodar…" argumentou ela olhando para o outro par.

"Claro que não!" disse Draco.

Foram para o rio e ficaram por lá durante um tempo, um casal em cada banco, a namorar sob a luz do luar.

Às tantas Ron e Hermione foram para casa depois de se despedirem dos outros dois que ficaram por lá mais um tempo.

Depois de um particular beijo de tirar a respiração, Draco disse, quando parou para respirar.

"Queres que te acompanhe até casa?"

"Sim." foi a resposta simples, mas feliz do Harry.

Draco levou Harry até casa de mão dada com a dele e de casaco ao ombro. Quando chegaram ao andar, o moreno convidou-o a entrar e ele aceitou.

"Senta-te." convidou Harry quando entraram na sala, apontando para o sofá. "Eu vou buscar chocolate quente. Também queres?"

"Sim, obrigado!" disse a sorrir.

Harry foi à cozinha fazer o chocolate quente e voltou à sala com duas canecas fumegantes da deliciosa bebida. Draco tinha ligado a televisão e estava a dar um filme que Harry já tinha visto e que por acaso era romântico (1). Deu-lhe a caneca dele, pousou a sua na mesinha entre a televisão e o sofá e foi ao quarto buscar um cobertor.

Sentou-se pertinho do loiro, agarrou na sua caneca e meteu o cobertor por cima deles. Draco pôs a mão à volta da cintura do rapaz ao seu lado e Harry encostou a cabeça no ombro do loiro e ficaram ali a ver o filme.

Quando o filme acabou Draco suspirou. Realmente tinha sido romântico. Olhou para o seu namorado e sorriu. Harry dormia no seu ombro com a mão em cima da sua perna.

Beijou-lhe a testa e chamou-o baixinho.

"Harry…"

"Hum?..." 'perguntou' Harry abrindo levemente os olhos.

"Anda." e desencostou-o para que se levantassem.

Harry mandou-se vestido para a sua cama e fechou os olhos. Draco tapou-o e deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios, mas quando se ia afastar, a mão de Harry fechou-se à volta do seu pulso.

"Não vás…" murmurou ele e indicou-lhe o espaço ao lado dele na cama "Fica…"

Draco, feliz, aceitou o pedido e deitou-se ao lado de Harry.

"Eu não te vou deixar…" assegurou-lhe e abraçou por trás o rapaz que adormecia.

E dormiu uma das usas melhores noites.

---

(1) Só por acaso, claro… 8-)

**A/N:** Yeaah! Finalmente mais um capítulo! Nem veio assim muito fora do prazo, mas…

Hoje vou escrever pouco (acho eu).

Quero agradecer a todos os que lêem a minha história.

Em especial quero agradecer muito muito muito às minhas meninas mais lindas! A **Rita** (**RitzHP**) e a **Inês** que me betaram mais ou menos a história e me deram ideias preciosas! Adoru.voos!!!

Quero agradecer também às minhas reviewers e amigas mais queridas aqui no A **Pan** (**Pandora N. Black**) e a **Lady My** (**Lady My**).

O próximo capítulo é o 8!

8 é o meu numero da sorte!

Surpresa!!!

Stay tunned!

Beijo enorme para todos!

KatarinaMP


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, só a ideia maluca… o mundo e as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Aquele blá blá blá do costume que todos já conhecem e tal…

**Nota:** Para esclarecer algumas dúvidas que possam aparecer devido a este capítulo fica aqui uma nota que deve ajudar:

Para esta fic, o livro 6 (HBP) aconteceu a parte dos romances e não aconteceu nem a parte dos Devoradores da Morte, nem do Voldemort, nem das mortes, etc. Só aconteceu mesmo os romances!

(Grandes) Notas da autora no final…

**Capítulo 7**

Draco acordou com uma sensação de cócegas e um cheiro agradável a chegar-lhe ao nariz. E sentia um calor bom que emanava do corpo que tinha nos braços. Abriu os olhos e foi recebido por uma massa de cabelo negro revolto. Levantou a cabeça e olhou o rosto do moreno adormecido. Sorriu e fez-lhe uma carícia na cara.

Harry remexeu-se, virou-se de frente para o loiro e enroscou-se no seu abraço. Draco abraçou mais apertado e começou a fazer-lhe festas ao longo das costas.

Quando Harry decidiu abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foram as íris cinzentas do loiro e pensou que queria ver aquele sorriso todos os dias a toda a hora.

"Bom dia!" disse Draco com aquele sorriso que derretia o Harry.

"Olá…" respondeu Harry sonolento "Quem me dera acordar todos os dias assim…" disse a sorrir.

"Para isso tínhamos de dormir todas as noites juntos." lembrou o loiro.

"Mas isso arranja-se…" disse Harry a sorrir e a piscar-lhe o olho.

Beijaram-se. E continuaram abraçados e a beijarem-se deliciados durante algum tempo. Então Draco tirou a língua da boca do moreno com relutância e disse, com ar de mamã enquanto o aconchegava:

"Agora ficas aí quietinho que eu vou tratar de te alimentar!" e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Mas tu não sabes onde estão as coisas na cozinha!" reclamou ele.

"Eu cá me arranjo."

E foi para a cozinha arranjar o pequeno-almoço para Harry. Demorou pouco tempo a encontrar as coisas, visto que, apesar de tudo, a cozinha do outro até estava organizadinha. 'Milagre,' pensou 'consegue ser organizado nalguma coisa…' e riu-se enquanto metia café na máquina.

Harry estava quase a dormir outra vez quando Draco entrou no quarto com um tabuleiro na mão.

"Hum! O que é isso?" perguntou ele, sentando-se.

"Pequeno-almoço para nós!" respondeu o loiro divertido.

"Mas isso é pequeno-almoço de rei!" exclamou Harry, espantado com a quantidade de comida que havia.

"Para mim tu és o rei… (1)" respondeu Draco, beijando Harry mais uma vez.

Comeram na cama, quentinhos e felizes (1), ficaram a conversar durante um bocado e depois Draco foi a casa trocar de roupa com a promessa que voltava antes da hora do almoço.

Harry ficou a lavar a louça e a guardar as coisas quando Draco saiu e, quando acabou, foi tomar o seu banho e vestir roupa lavada.

Quando estava a acabar de fazer a cama tocaram à porta. Harry foi abrir e viu o loiro com aquela camisa preta que ele adorava e com o cabelo ainda um pouco molhado.

"Estava a ver que nunca mais." reclamou Harry falsamente zangado.

Draco fez beicinho.

"Estava a brincar!" desculpou-se o moreno e puxou-o para um beijo.

Fizeram o almoço e, enquanto estavam a comer, Draco lembrou-se.

"Olha! Depois, à tarde tenho de falar com a Pansy." disse "Queres vir?"

"Pois é! Mas…" hesitou Harry "achas que… nós… ela vai…"

"Se vai aceitar?" perguntou o loiro e Harry encolheu os ombros ao mesmo tempo que fazia que sim com a cabeça "Primeiro, ela não tem nada que aceitar ou não aceitar. Segundo, eu amo-te. E terceiro" e respirou fundo "acho que sim…"

"Achas que sim…" disse Harry a imitar Draco "Bem… se queres tanto que eu vá… eu vou."

"Boa! Telefono-lhe depois do almoço."

Continuaram a comer, e quando acabaram, arrumaram a cozinha juntos e foram para a sala. Draco telefonou à amiga a dizer que se podia encontrar com ela por volta das 4 da tarde e que levava companhia. "Companhia, Dray?" perguntara ela, e Draco apostou que ela tinha aquele sorrisinho malicioso característico nos lábios.

Harry estava a ler um livro quando Draco se sentou no sofá.

"Então?" perguntou.

"Ela diz que por ela está bem. No jardim do rio." respondeu o loiro.

"Está bem."

"O que é que estás a ler?" perguntou Draco.

Harry mostrou-lhe o livro. "O perfume" de Patrick Süskind. (2)

"É interessante." informou-lhe o Harry "Depois lê se quiseres."

"Obrigado."

Ficou a olhar para a televisão desligada sem saber o que havia de fazer mas entretanto aborreceu-se. Olhou para Harry e deitou a cabeça no colo dele. Harry espantou-se um pouco mas só sorriu porque estava à espera de uma reacção desse género do namorado. Pousou uma mão na cabeça dele e começou a acariciar os fios loiros.

"Humm…" ronronou o loiro, metendo uma mão em cima da perna de Harry "Isso é bom…"

"Gostas?" perguntou o moreno.

"Sim… Continua…"

Então Harry pousou o livro e continuou as suas festinhas com as duas mãos, às tantas já estava a fazer carícias nas bochechas, a tocar ao longo do nariz e da linha do maxilar e começou a fazer o mesmo percurso com os lábios.

Draco, ao sentir isso, sorriu levemente e, quando Harry lhe ia beijar o canto da boca, virou a cabeça de modo a estar a olhar para o rapaz e beijou-o. Deuses! Nunca se cansaria de sentir aqueles lábios suaves, de invadir aquela boca com a sua língua e explorar todos os recantos daquele sítio maravilhoso até ficar sem ar. E parecia que Harry pensava o mesmo, pois logo que pararam para tomar fôlego, o moreno puxou-o até Draco ficar sentado ao seu colo e beijou-o intensamente. Como se não bastasse, começou a beijar os pontos sensíveis que sabia que existiam no pescoço do loiro até o deixar a tremer e a gemer baixinho.

Draco acomodou-se melhor, pondo uma perna de cada lado das ancas de Harry, e devolveu os beijos, as mordidas e as lambidelas com tanta intensidade como Harry. Mas de repente, um súbito desejo apoderou-se de Harry e ele apercebeu-se que queria mais do corpo sentado em cima dele. Começou a desapertar aquela camisa preta que tanto gostava e a depositar beijos em tudo o que era pele.

Quando se viu livre da peça de roupa, olhou o rapaz à sua frente. Que um raio lhe caísse em cima se Draco não era a coisa mais bela que já tinha visto até hoje! Os músculos definidos do Quidditch que tinha praticado e do exercício que continuava a fazer, a pele pálida marcada de vermelho pela sua própria boca… E Harry esqueceu-se de tudo e lançou-se de novo ao pescoço do loiro que o tinha estado a olhar com expectativa.

Do pescoço desceu e agarrou um dos mamilos com os dentes, mordiscando levemente e arrancou um gemido da boca do outro que fez as calças de Harry ficarem desconfortavelmente apertadas. (3)

Olhou para cima ainda com a boca colada ao peito de Draco e viu o loiro levemente corado e com os lábios entreabertos a olhar para ele cheio de desejo antes de ser puxado para mais um beijo escaldante.

Draco, que começava a ficar seriamente excitado, começou a puxar a t-shirt que Harry usava e quase deitava os óculos ao chão com tanta pressa.

Atacou o corpo do outro depois de uns segundinhos de admiração que tiveram o mesmo efeito que os de Harry, e recebia gemidos igualmente marcantes enquanto passava a língua, tocava e mordia o peito do moreno e as mãos deste se enterravam nos seus cabelos loiros.

Então sentiu as mãos de Harry abandonarem a sua nuca e agarrarem nas suas ancas e olhou para cima. Harry beijou-o, levantaram-se lentamente e o moreno conduziu-o para o quarto sem pararem de se beijar.

Harry deitou-se na cama e puxou Draco para cima dele. As mãos de Draco deslizaram dos ombros para as ancas de Harry e ele começou a desapertar-lhe o botão e o fecho. Desceu as calças suavemente pelas pernas de Harry e notou o alto dentro da roupa interior do moreno.

Quando Harry lhe estava a tirar as calças, ouviram o barulho que anunciava que a lareira tinha a linha de Floo activada.

Sobressaltaram-se e Harry empurrou Draco com um bocadinho mais de força do que devia e o loiro caiu da cama.

"Ai!" exclamou ele de dor a esfregar a cabeça.

Mas Harry nem queria saber, e estava a começar a vestir as calças, quando ouviu uma voz:

"Harry!"

Draco reconheceu aquela voz, assustou-se e começou a puxar as calças para cima e a apertar os botões.

"Harry!" voltou a voz a chamar "Nunca mais te vi e quando fui a casa do meu irmão, perguntei por ti e a Hermione disse que tu estavas bem." continuou a voz a aproximar-se do quarto "Mas tentou-me impedir de vir e… Ah!" gritou.

E Ginny Weasley apareceu à porta do quarto com os olhos tão abertos que parecia que lhe iam saltar da cara e a boca aberta em grande choque com as mãos por cima.

"Harry!" chamou Hermione apressada atrás dela "Oh, oh…" parou ela ao olhar para os dois rapazes em tronco nu, um no chão e o outro na cama.

Ginny abria a boca e fechava-a, aparentemente não conseguia falar por causa do choque. "H… H… Ha… Harry?" tentou. E Hermione achou por bem levá-la de volta para a sala.

"Err… anda Ginny… Vamos para a sala… anda…" disse ela devagarinho a conduzi-la pelos ombros de volta, lançando um olhar preocupado aos rapazes.

Quando elas saíram, Harry e Draco olharam um para o outro e trocaram olhares que diziam "Agora é que vai ser bonito…".

Harry tinha namorado com Ginny desde o fim do 6º ano até ao fim do 7º, época em que Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco se separaram do Mundo e foram viver para uma cidade Muggle em Inglaterra longe das antigas casas. Harry e Ginny não tinham propriamente acabado, mas como o moreno nunca mais lhe tinha falado e não a tinha avisado da sua partida, ele pensou que ela tinha percebido que tinham acabado.

Agora, um ano depois, Ginny acabava Hogwarts e vinha à procura dele, e pelos vistos, não estava à espera de encontrar um Harry comprometido.

Vestiram umas t-shirts à toa porque as que tinhas, estavam no chão da sala.

"Err… rapazes…" disse Hermione da porta "As vossas roupas…" e mandou-lhes a camisa e a t-shirt para dentro do quarto, sem entrar, voltando de seguida para a sala.

Despiram e vestiram as suas respectivas peças de roupa e, depois de respiraram fundo, dirigiram-se à sala.

- - -

(1) "Para mim tu és o rei…" e "quentinhos e felizes"… omg… shame on me… - '

(2) Meti este livro porque tenho uma amiga minha que o anda a ler e quando estava a escrever isto pedi-lhe opinião sobre o que havia de meter e ela mostrou-me o que estava a ler na altura.

(3) Ah e tal, porque eu já li esta expressão milhares de vezes e adoro-a! E não resisti em colocá-la na minha fic! xD (A expressão não é minha, não se esqueçam!)

- - -

**N/A:** Eu sei que foi muuuito atrasado!... Mas valeu a pena o atraso, ou não? (Uma boa desculpa para me deixarem uma reviewzinha… xD)

O próximo capítulo também deve demorar um bocadinho mais do que o costume… Eu para além de estar com testes, ando-me a meter numa embrulhada com a história da fic, que nem queiram saber… já resolvi os primeiros problemas, mas o resto… Estou assim digamos que, parada, numa parte da história que não sei como hei-de continuar… Eu vou tentar ter imaginação e tal mas não esperem o próximo capítulo no tempo certo.

Eu estive a tentar lembrar-me a quem é que tinha respondido e a que não (uma vez que ninguém me informou…) e acho que me falta responder a duas reviews da Pan, uma da My e uma da Death.A.. Estou certa? Digam qualquer coisa, está bem?

Não sei se é necessário mudar a classificação da história por causa deste capítulo, por isso se alguém achar que é preciso, diga-me por favor. É que eu não percebo nada de classificações…:

Por fim quero deixar os meus agradecimentos do costume:

Às minhas reviewers de sempre e amigas lindas aqui no a Pan (**Pandora N. Black**) e a My (**Lady My**) (obrigado por comentarem sempre! Adoro-vos :D);

À **Death.A.** (obrigado por esta review! È sempre bom ter reviews novas! Obrigado!);

Às minhas primas lindas do coração, a Rita (**RitzHP**) e a Inez, por lerem e me apoiarem e me darem ideias lindas!!! (viva os pequenos almoços na cama, né Inês:p); Obrigadoooo!! Adoro-vos um montão!

À minha beta linda linda linda (**RitzHP**) por ter betado este capítulo e ter escrito este comentário taaaaaao fofo!!! Brigadao lindaa!! Adoro-te Imeeeeeeeeenso!!!!!!!

E por fim, um obrigado àqueles que lêem, gostam (ou não) e não deixam review!

Já está tudo! (É quase maior a nota do que o capítulo… shame on me again…)

Beijo enorme para todos!

KatarinaMP

**N/B:**

**Ritz:** Aaaaah !! Poséeeeee.. e qem foi a primeiríssima pessoa a ler este capítulo ?! Haan, haaan ?? .. :D eheheeee ! Fui eu, fui eu, Fui Euuuu :D.. Aaai tenho tanto orgulho da nha Catz Lindona (: .. miúda o capitulo ta excelente, tal como o resto da historia.. e vais ver q c calma consegues continuar duma forma super cool, cmo só tu sbs fzr :Pp... Qnto a esta parte em concreto.. nda d erros qeu veja ; .. eee.. pontos, digamos q stá 'bem interessante' xP.. aiaii.. esa cabecinhaaaa xP.. e eses 2 meninos.. huuum 8-).. E agr :O.. eu qero sbr a reacção da Ginny !!.. Taditaaa... dps d namorar c 1 rapaz, sbr qle agr é gay : .. enfim xoca qqr 1ª xD... Mas vamos a ver.. axo bem q ponhas as notinhas à frente.. pq isto pode esperar + 1 semaninha plo final dos testes.. e plo começo das férias.. e dps ficas mto descansada: c notas e c fic D ... Aai pah ! Dsc lá este coment d treta.. ms q s há.d fzr ?!.. 1 dia faço 1 bonitinho xP.. tá ?! ... Adorooooooooooooooooo-Te ImenSooooooo (: Bjoos's


	9. Chapter 8

O Disclaimer pode ser encontrado nos primeiros capítulos.

**Capítulo 8**

"Beem…" dizia Ginny a respirar fundo e a fazer um ar como se dissesse 'wow!'.

"Estás bem, Ginny?" perguntava Hermione preocupada, enquanto se sentavam uma ao lado da outra no sofá grande.

"Eu, eu estou…" dizia ela a encolher os ombros e a olhar para o chão "Quer dizer… Eu não estava bem à espera de o encontrar assim…"

"Err… Pois, realmente."

"Não é que eu estivesse assim à espera que ele desatasse a chorar de felicidade quando me visse…" continuou ela "Mas…"

E Hermione ficava um pouco mais aliviada 'Ao menos não desesperou!'

"Mas?" incentivou a morena.

"Mas ver o meu ex-namorado na cama com o antigo rival dele… Meu Deus, Hermione… É um bocadinho chocante…" disse ela com um meio sorriso.

Os rapazes tinham acabado de parar antes de entrar na sala quando ouviram a ultima fala da ruiva. Draco suprimiu um riso e Harry suspirou aliviado por ela estar a levar aquilo melhor do que ele esperava.

"Ai…" suspirou Ginny profundamente. "E eles demoram assim tanto tempo a vestir uma t-shirt?" perguntava ela olhando para a porta.

Eles acharam que era a deixa para entrarem, esperaram um bocadinho e entraram na sala, um atrás do outro, meio envergonhados e sentaram-se no sofá individual e no puff que havia ao lado do sofá grande. Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha quando eles entraram e se sentaram e Hermione deu um risinho quando viu a atitude dela.

Quando viu que eles não iam dizer nada, Ginny disse:

"Então, Harry? Depois de um ano sem nos vermos, tu já nem me cumprimentas?"

"Err…" levantou-se, foi ao pé dela e deu-lhe um beijo em cada bochecha. "Olá Ginny."

"Olá Harry!" respondeu ela, olhou para o Draco, suspirou e disse "Olá, Malfoy…"

"Olá…" respondeu ele olhando para ela.

"Parece que aconteceram muitas coisas desde que vos vi pela última vez…" disse ela e olhou para Hermione que ainda estava com um sorrisinho nos lábios e para Harry que continuava a olhar para o chão.

"Err… Pois…" tentou Harry.

"Pára de hesitar!" cortou ela gentilmente "Diz logo. Apaixonaste-te pelo Malfoy!" continuou a sorrir.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Como é que Ginny podia estar a levar aquilo daquela maneira? Nem parecia chateada nem nada…

"Quando acabaste Hogwarts e eu fiquei sozinha, eu não estava à espera que ficasses à minha espera durante um ano… Pronto, andaste com a vida para a frente! Apaixonaste-te! E ano há nenhum mal nisso…" disse ela simpaticamente e Harry finalmente permitiu um sorriso aflora os seus lábios.

"O amor não é crime, Harry… E apesar de não termos propriamente acabado, eu percebi a indirecta de tu desapareceres do mapa e não me dizeres nada!..."

"Então não…" começou o Harry para confirmar.

"Não, não estou chateada. Mas diz-me: se eu estivesse chateada, tu deixavas de namorar com ele?" perguntou ela apontando Draco com a cabeça.

"Bem, não…" respondeu Harry com um sorriso e um encolher de ombros.

"Bom, é claro que sendo quem é…" disse ela olhando Draco de lado, que a encarou corajosamente "Mas tens a minha bênção, se é isso que queres!" continuou ela a rir-se. "Mas, Malfoy! Se por um ínfimo acaso eu sonhar se quer que tu o magoas!..." disse em tom sério.

"Está descansada, Weasley." Disse Draco encarando-a "O que eu quero menos é magoar o Harry." E deu-lhe um sorriso sincero pelo qual ela se espantou, mas acabou por sorrir de volta.

Então Hermione finalmente soltou o riso e deu uma gargalhada valente. Todos olharam para ela de olhos arregalados.

"D-desculpem!... Eu sei que não é para rir… Mas estavam todos tão tensos… E a Ginny e o Draco a encararem-se daquela maneira…" e parou de rir por um bocado para meter um ar dramático e por os braços no ar como se estivesse a apresentar um grande titulo "'O confronto do ano: Draco e Ginny em luta pelo Harry'!" e todos se riram.

"Mas eu acho que esse confronto ia ser muito desigual… Eu, permite-me a modéstia, não tinha hipóteses…" disse Ginny a encolher os ombros e a rir-se.

"E tu, perdoa-me a minha falta de modéstia" disse Draco para Ginny "mas… claro que não!" e desataram-se a rir outra vez.

Draco que estava farto de estar sentado no puff, levantou-se e sentou-se no braço do sofá de Harry. Harry puxou-o pelas ancas e sentou-o ao seu colo, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os braços.

"Eu realmente já não devo mesmo gostar de ti como gostava dantes, Harry, porque eu estou pronta a admitir que vocês ficam bem juntos…" disse Ginny a sorrir.

Harry e Draco sorriram um para o outro e depois para Ginny.

"Bem meninos e menina! O Ron já deve estar quase a voltar para casa e eu tenho a certeza que ele vai adora saber do pseudo-confronto do ano, por isso, eu vou andando, está bem?" anunciou Hermione.

"Então, eu também vou!" disse Ginny, e virando-se para o par, continuou "Harry, foi bom ver-te de novo! Espero que os dois sejam muito felizes!" disse sinceramente.

"Obrigado!" disseram eles e despediram-se das raparigas.

Quando elas saíram pela lareira Harry caiu no sofá grande e puxou Draco para se deitar em cima dele.

"Foi muito 'fixe' da parte dela, ter reagido daquela maneira…" dizia Draco com a cabeça no peito de Harry "Ela é mesmo tua amiga, Harry."

"É, eu sei…" disse Harry afagando os cabelos do loiro "Ela sempre teve essa personalidade forte, mas também sabe admitir quando perde…"

"Pois é…" respondeu Draco a sorrir"Já enfrentámos a Ginny. Vamos enfrentar a Pansy?" perguntou Draco olhando para Harry.

" 'Bora lá! Depois da Ginny, eu acho que a Pansy não pode ser pior. E ela já nem gosta de ti. Vai casar-se com o Zabini… Não se deve importar…" disse Harry beijando Draco.

Os beijos tornaram-se mais intensos, e o impulso já os estava a levar pelo caminho de há momentos atrás, quando Harry teve o bom senso (1) de parar.

"Dracooo!" chamou ele com voz cantada "Temos de ir ver a Parkinsoooon!"

"Ah, pois…" respondeu Draco e, com um sorrisinho sacana, beijou Harry novamente.

"Não… a sério… Draco… coitada!… Já adiaste uma vez…" continuava Harry entre beijos.

"Oh! Está bem, então…" rendeu-se Draco, revirando os olhos e saindo de cima de Harry.

Arranjaram-se e saíram.

Foram dar uma volta pelo parque onde se tinham declarado um ao outro, porque ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o encontro com Pansy.

Estiveram a reviver os primeiros beijos, beijando-se exactamente no mesmo lugar e riram-se ao lembrarem-se da discussão.

Quando estava na hora dirigiram-se ao jardim do rio. Percorreram-no à procura de Pansy e não notaram dois olhos a observarem-nos de trás.

"Draco!" chamou Pansy e, quando eles se voltaram, hesitou e arregalou os olhos de espanto "Potter?!"

(1) ou não… :P

**N/A: **Beem… finalmente, hein! Peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo para postar! Eu já o tinha escrito desde o fim de Novembro… ainda antes de postar o 7º… mas o meu problema é passar para o pc… xD Também peço desculpa pelo tamanho e pela qualidade deste capítulo (apesar da minha beta dizer que está bom…). As boas notícias!!! O capitulo 9 já está escrito, é maior do que o costume e é emocionante:D

Quero agradecer a todos os que me deixaram reviews (apesar de eu não ter respondido a nenhuma review… mas eu depois compenso-vos com respostas à altura das reviews… sorry): A minha linda **My** (já estou a começar a ler a tua fic! Depois eu comento!) e à minha prima linda **Ines** (Já te disse que os coments estão fantásticos, só falta é responder!).

Quero agradecer à Inês e à Rita (**RitzHP**) pelas ideas e pelo telefonema inspiração (obrigado Ritz: ).

Quero agradecer ao meu irmão por me ter ditado este capítulo o que fez com que eu passasse mais rápido para o pc e por consequência pudesse postar hoje.

Quero agradecer à **Kirina** por me ter ajudado a postar isto na comunidade e por me ter dado uma classificação decente para a fic.

Quero pedir desculpas à **Pan**… Por já não lhe responder a uma review desde o 5º capitulo… Desculpa linda!!! Eu prometo que te respondo!!!

Por fim, este capítulo foi postado hoje, à pressa e sem estar betado, como prenda de Natal (para vir a tempo…) para todos os que lerem, especialmente para a **Pan**, a **My**, a **Kirina**, a **RitzHP** e a **Ines**!

Um Beijo EnoOorme para toda gente!!!

E um Natal muito especial, cheio de prendas, felicidade e amor!!!

KatarinaMP


	10. Chapter 9

O** Disclaimer **pode ser encontrado nos primeiros capítulos.

**Nota:** Un-betaed… :( Inez ou Ritz… Se quiserem… Já sabem, apontem aí os erritos e digam aqui à Catz…

**Capítulo 9**

"_Draco!" chamou Pansy e, quando se voltaram, hesitou e arregalou os olhos de espanto "Potter?!"_

Ficou a encará-los com os olhos muito abertos e a boca escancarada. Draco e Potter? Não, isto não podia ser!...

Draco olhou para Harry e deu-lhe um aperto na mão e um pequeno sorriso para encorajar e avançaram até ela devagar.

"Olá Pansy!" cumprimentou Draco enquanto caminhavam.

"Oi…" disse Harry.

"Err… D-Draco?..." perguntava ela com uma expressão que dizia claramente 'isto não é verdade, pois não?'

"Sim?" perguntou ele ao chegar ao pé dela.

"T-tu… e o Potter?" questionou ela a fazer uma cara de nojo.

"Sim, eu e o Harry." respondeu Draco confiante.

"Perdeste a cabeça?" continuava ela "Enfeitiçaste-o?!" perguntou, virando-se para Harry.

"N-não…" gaguejou Harry.

"M-mas tu não podes! Não podes, não podes, não podes!" insistia ela "Não podes estar a… a namorar com ele!!!" exclamou ela chocada.

"E porque não?" perguntou Draco com uma calma sobrenatural e uma sobrancelha levantada em divertimento com o escândalo de Pansy.

"Porque, porque… porque ele é o Potter, Draco! O Potter!!!"

"Ele é o Harry, sim. Eu amo-o, namoramos e nada do que tu digas ou faças vai alterar isso." declarou o loiro segurando na mão de Harry com mais força.

"Que mal é que eu fiz?..." suspirou Pansy, deixando-se cair num dos bancos do jardim.

"Nenhum." disse Draco, sentando-se ao lado dela e puxando o moreno pelo braço para se sentar ao seu lado "Eu é que namoro com ele, não és tu!..." e mais alegremente continuou "Mas vamos ao que interessa! O casamento!"

"Tens a certeza do que estás a fazer?" tentou ela uma última vez.

"Tenho! Deixa lá isso! Nós estamos juntos e ponto final! Aceita simplesmente a minha escolha! Nem te peço para gostares… Só aceita a minha escolha." disse o loiro calmamente.

"Oh Draco…" suspirou a rapariga a abanar a cabeça.

"Mudemos de assunto! Casamento, vá lá! O Blaise?" quis saber Draco.

Finalmente desistindo, Pansy tentou esquecer e, mais entusiasmada com o assunto, respondeu ao amigo.

"O Blaise ficou lá em Devon (1). Mandou muitos abraços para ti e diz que nao pode esperar para te ver no casamento porque tem muitas saudades tuas! Sim, porque este teu desaparecimento foi patético! Num momento estavas cá, connosco, no outro, puff! E tinhas desaparecido! Sinceramente, foi estúpido! E agora que percebo o motivo…"

"Não, não percebes, porque o Harry não foi o motivo. Simplesmente desaparecemos na mesma altura. Foi coincidência. Depois é que nos encontrámos e… bem…" e virou-se para Harry a sorrir "O resto já se sabe."

"Amor à 1396700ª vista, foi?" perguntou ela sarcástica, com um sorriso maldoso.

"Não. Amizade." falou Harry, pela primeira vez desde que Pansy tinha chegado ao pé deles (2) "Depois disso é que… tudo aconteceu…"

"Que fofo…" comentou Pansy, revirando os olhos.

"Mas diz lá!" continuou Draco para retomar a conversa "O casamento vai ser onde?"

"Vai ser em Southerd-on-Sea (1). Eu nasci lá e aquilo é muito bonito. Já te falei na igreja, não falei?"

"Sim, já…" riu-se Draco "E é quando?"

"Daqui a duas semanas, no sábado!" respondeu ela muito contente.

Draco e Harry congelaram. Tensos e perplexos, olharam lentamente um para o outro com os olhos abertos assustados. Quando voltaram o olhar para Pansy, Draco perguntou, engolindo em seco:

"S-Sábado?..."

"Sim… porquê?" perguntou Pansy, que estava a achar aquilo muito estranho.

Draco enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos e Harry começou a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo para o tentar acalmar.

"Mata-me, Harry…" disse o loiro num fio de voz. (3)

Harry, que não sabia o que dizer, continuou a afagar os cabelos do namorado.

"O que é que se passa?!" perguntou Pansy irritada "Porque é que estás assim, Dray? O que é que tem sábado?"

"Merda… Estou feito, não estou Harry?" continuou Draco a olhar para o rio com o olhar vazio e aparentemente sem ter ouvido Pansy.

"Ahhhh!!! O que é que se passa?!" gritou Pansy.

Draco olhou para Harry e depois para Pansy e disse:

"Isto vai ser difícil de explicar da minha parte e de aceitar da tua…" começou.

"O. Que. É. Que. Foi?!" perguntou ela lentamente e muito irritada.

"Err… é assim… Eu não me aproximei só do Harry… Como ele já te disse, nós começamos por ser amigos." disse o loiro tentando pensar numa maneira suave de explicar a situação.

"Sim." Acompanhou Pansy de testa franzida e ligeiramente mais calma.

"Bem… Eu afastei-me do "Mundo" sozinho e fui viver sozinho para um lugar onde ninguém me incomodasse, certo?" continuou ele.

"Certo…" disse ela.

"Mas o Harry não se afastou sozinho… Ele veio com os amigos dele."

"O triozinho nem para desaparecer se consegue separar, sim…" comentou ela a revirar os olhos.

"E… bem… eu…" tentou Draco, sabendo que a amiga não ia reagir nada bem ao saber que ele era amigo do "triozinho" 'Estou lixadinho!..." pensou desesperado.

"Pansy!" gritou uma voz.

"Daphne!" exclamou Pansy para a sua amiga dos Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass.

"O que é que fazes aqui?" perguntou enquanto andava até ela, deixando os dois rapazes sozinhos.

Quando elas estavam afastadas a conversar, Draco virou-se para Harry com uma cara de sofrimento.

"O que é que eu faço agora?... Como é que eu vou dizer à Pansy que agora sou o grande amigo do Trio Dourado (4)? Como é que vou dizer à Hermione que os casamentos são no mesmo dia? Estou lixado!..."

"Calma…" respondeu-lhe Harry metendo um braço à volta dos ombros dele e abraçando-o levemente "A Pansy é fácil, se quiseres até eu digo. Só tens de dizer tudo de uma vez e deixar ela respirar e deixar passar a tempestade…" aconselhou ele a sorrir "Quanto à Hermione… logo se vê… Já reparaste que as cidades também são iguais?"

"Pois é… Falta de originalidade…" comentou ele com um meio sorriso. Depois a sua expressão mudou para uma séria "Estou lixado, não estou?"

"Não!... Vai correr tudo bem!... E…e eu estou aqui." Disse Harry a sorrir, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Draco virou-se e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, antes das raparigas voltarem.

"Draco! Que bom ver-te!" disse Daphne com um sorrisinho que não atingia os seus olhos "E… Potter?..." e fez uma expressão de repugnância "Nem quero saber porquê… Bem, Pan, vou-me embora!" e despediu-se dos dois "Adeus Draco, tchau Pan!"

Quando se afastou, Pansy sentou-se de novo no banco, suspirou e virou-se para o loiro que ainda tinha o braço do Harry a abraçá-lo. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e tossiu para lhes chamar a atenção.

"Aham… Agora que a Daph já se foi embora… O que é que se passa? Mas diz-me se faz favor, porque eu estou a ficar muito irritada contigo!" disse ela em tom de ultimato.

"Err… bem… como eu estava a dizer, o Harry veio com os amigos, eu vim sozinho e eu… e eu acabei por me aproximar deles os três e agora somos amigos! Pronto, já disse!" e enterrou novamente a cabeça nas mãos.

O tempo pareceu parar para Pansy. Harry olhava para ela e pensou que ela ia desmaiar por não respirar. Fixava um ponto acima da cabeça do loiro e tinha os lábios entreabertos.

"Tu és… amigo… do Trio Dourado? " perguntou ela sem deixar de fixar o tal ponto.

"Sim, sou…" dizia Draco com a voz abafada pelas mãos.

"És namorado do Potter e amigo do Trio Dourado?" perguntou ela de novo.

"Sim…"

"Oh meu deus, Draco… O que é que te aconteceu?... Quando é que tu mudaste assim tão radicalmente a ponto de seres amigo deles três?" perguntou Pansy calmamente com cara de desapontamento "Tu odiava-los… O que é que te fez mudar de ideias?"

Nesse momento, Draco levantou a cabeça e Harry foi assaltado por um pensamento. 'Como será que ele nos vai descrever? Como é que vai justificar a amizade e nos defender?' O loiro, depois de respirar fundo, falou e Harry ouviu com toda a atenção.

"O que me fez mudar de ideias? Eles." disse ele com um meio sorriso com se se lembrasse de uma coisa muito agradável "As suas personalidades e maneiras de ser. O respeito que demonstraram por mim quando me encontraram a viver no Mundo Muggle. A maneira como me ajudaram quando passei dificuldades, a maneira como fomos construindo uma confiança e cumplicidade entre todos. Como fomos começando a estar cada vez mais juntos e a lealdade que mostraram. A amizade, enfim. Eles são pessoas fantásticas e merecem toda a minha confiança, lealdade, respeito e amizade!" disse o loiro com um sorriso maior na cara e os olhos brilhantes de emoção.

Harry sentiu um aperto no coração e lágrimas nos olhos. 'Uau…' pensou ele e abraçou o loiro que o abraçou de volta com força.

"Não penses que me convenceste a gostar deles por causa desse discursinho," mas depois acalmou-se "Mas, se tu gostas tanto deles, eu não tenho outro remédio se não aceitar. Mas só porque sou tua amiga e gosto muito de ti, ouviste?" disse ela com um sorriso e a apontar-lhe um dedo brincalhão. "Agora, gostar… err… vai demorar…" e pisou-lhe o olho. Depois, sentindo que os outros já se estavam a abraçar há tempo de mais, perguntou civilizadamente "E Potter, posso abraçar o meu amigo?"

Harry largou Draco e Pansy abraçou o loiro. Estiveram uns segundos abraçados até que Pansy o largou suavemente e lhe disse amavelmente:

"Gosto muito de ti, Dray."

"Eu também gosto muito de ti, Pan." Respondeu ele a sorrir.

"Bem… depois de ouvir esta noticia… err… surpreendente… isto tudo veio com um propósito, não foi?" perguntou ela simpaticamente "O que é que sábado e o meu casamento têm a ver com o Weasley e a Granger?"

Draco pensou que depois de uma notícia 'surpreendente', tal como a própria Pansy tinha dito, o apadrinhamento de Hermione não deveria ser tão… chocante, e se Deus quisesse ela nem se ia passar… tanto.

"Err… sabes que o Weasley e a Granger sempre tiveram… digamos que… um carinho especial um pelo outro?..." começou Draco.

"Sim, notava-se."

"Bem, esse carinho cresceu e eles apaixonaram-se." ao que Pansy arregalou os olhos.

"Sério? Bom para eles…" disse a rapariga com indiferença.

"Agora vão-se casar…" declarou o loiro.

Pansy simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha e indagou "E?..."

"No mesmo dia que tu…" continuou ele, preparando-se para ouvir um berro 'Talvez não seja assim tão compreensiva…' "Na mesma cidade…"

"O quê?!" perguntou chocada.

"Foi isso que tu ouviste…"

"Mas, espera lá…" disse recompondo-se "O que é que isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Err…" 'Momento da verdade' pensou o loiro. Harry piscou-lhe o olho e agarrou-lhe a mão para dar apoio "Eu sou o Padrinho dela."

"Pa-Padrinho? Gaguejou ela estupidamente a piscar os olhos "Tu vais ser Padrinho daquela… daquela… daquela Sangue de L-" ia ela a dizer antes de ser interrompida por Draco.

"Não, Pansy. Não lhe chames isso. Ela é minha amiga e ninguém maltrata os meus amigos." Mais uma vez Harry deu-lhe um daqueles sorrisos sinceros que o loiro adorava.

Mas uma fúria começava a subir no coração de Pansy.

"Tu… tu vais-me trocar por aquela Sangue de Lama?!" perguntou ela numa voz baixa e perigosa.

"Não, não! Eu quero ser Padrinho de vocês as duas, por isso não comeces…" pediu ele num tom cansado.

"Não comeces? Não comeces, Draco?!" a sua voz aumentou de volume e ela já estava a gritar "Eu sou tua amiga desde que tu nasceste! Sempre fui a tua melhor amiga! Sempre te ajudei! Sempre te apoiei em tudo! Terminei o namoro contigo porque tu não gostavas de mim, enquanto eu gostava…" a esse ponto, as lágrimas inundaram os olhos da rapariga e ela começou a chorar "Deixei-te ir à procura da pessoa ideal, enquanto eu ficava a chorar porque te continuava a amar! Sofri por ti!... E agora… e agora tu trocas-me por… por ela?" perguntou tristemente com as lágrimas a escorrerem pela face rosada "É isso, Draco?" acabou ela, levando-se.

"Eu… eu nã-" disse Draco levantando-se também, mas Pansy interrompeu-o, limpando a cara.

"Adeus, Dray…" e foi-se embora, sem se voltar para trás, deixando um rapaz desolado aos cuidados de Harry.

"O que é que eu fiz, Harry?..." perguntou num fio de voz que nem por isso deixava de transparecer a imensa tristeza que sentia.

Harry levantou-se e depois fez a coisa mais óbvia que achava que podia fazer. Abraçou-o. E deixou-o molhar o seu ombro com aquelas lágrimas que ele não queria ver derramadas enquanto se abraçava ao moreno como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

- - -

(1) São cidades inglesas para quem não sabe. E andei a fazer pesquisa para encontrar uma cidade bonitinha para o casamento. E Southered-on-Sea é muito linda!

(2) Falou como deve de ser. Porque as únicas coisas que ele tinha dito eram "oi" e "não".

(3) Como no 4º filme onde o Ron, quando está a ver-se ao espelho antes do baile diz "Murder me Harry…" xD

(4) É assim, eu não faço ideia se esta expressão "Trio Dourado" existe em português mas eu não arranjava mais nenhuma maneira de os denominar por isso fica Trio Dourado, está bem?

- - -

**A/N:** Ehhhhh!!!!!!! Finalmente!!!!!!!!! Pfuuu… sorry!!... :x isto de ficar quase dois meses sem actualizar é muito fdp da minha parte… Por isso desculpem, a sério…

Eu disse que este capítulo ia ser maior e mais emocionante! Que tal acharam? Deixem-me saber se me abandonaram numa de me fazer pagar por quase dois meses sem capítulo… :x

Mas aqui vai uma cena boa!!! Vou tentar responder a todas as reviews antes de postar o próximo capítulo!!! Que não sei quando é que vou postar mas prontos...

Mas nem tudo são rosas… O capítulo 10 já está escrito mas o 11º já estou desde o ano novo para o escrever… Ele está a sair, mas está complicado acabá-lo.

Agora vêm as rosas!!! (lol) Estou a trabalhar num novo projecto que ainda não tem nome mas que já tem dois capítulos!!! Só vou postar esta nova história quando tiver pelo menos cinco capítulos escritos, por isso não vale a pena estarem assim à espera dela muito brevemente…

Quero fazer os agradecimentos do costume: À Pan (**Pandora N. Black**) por me ter deixado aquela mensagem na fic dela e por me ter commentado a minha one-shot so dia dos namorados. E a todos os que continuam a ler isto por não desistirem de mim… e um warningzinho xD… se eu quiser deixar de escrever esta fanfic ou começar a demorar mais tempo a actualizá-la, eu prometo que aviso!!! Se há coisa que eu detesto é fics que ficam a meio sem aviso…

Obrigado e beijinhos para todos!!!

KatarinaMP


	11. Chapter 10

O **Disclaimer** pode ser encontrado nos primeiros capítulos.

**10º Capítulo**

Ficaram lá abraçados durante uns minutos até que Harry achou que as pessoas já estavam a olhar demais e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

"Draco… Vamos…"

Draco tirou a cara do ombro do Harry e olhou-o nos olhos e o que o moreno viu fê-lo aumentar a certeza de que jamais iria deixar alguém magoar o seu loiro.

Draco tinha os olhos inchados, vermelhos e tristes e pelo seu belo rosto corriam lágrimas pesarosas causadas por aquela que considerava Draco o seu melhor amigo. Se esta rapariga (que era a melhor amiga do rapaz) o tinha deixado neste estado, o que faria alguém que fosse só um conhecido de Draco? E foi nesse momento que Harry jurou proteger Draco de tudo o que pudesse e mesmo do que não pudesse, porque Harry ia fazer Draco o mais feliz que conseguisse.

Com esse pensamento em mente, o moreno levantou a mão, fez uma carícia na cara do loiro e limpou-lhe as lágrimas, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso confortante.

"Anda para casa…" propôs.

Draco assentiu lentamente com a cabeça e largou Harry, que depois de lhe beijar discretamente a bochecha, lhe desprendeu também a cintura.

Foram lado a lado para casa de Harry e, quando entraram, Harry conduziu Draco para o seu quarto, deitou-o e disse, enquanto lhe tirava os sapatos e o tapava com o cobertor:

"Precisas de descansar… Dormir vai-te fazer bem…"

"Ficas aqui?" perguntou Draco inseguro.

"Claro…" assegurou-lhe.

Tirou os seus ténis e deitou-se de frente para o loiro que se chegou mais perto dele. Harry abraçou-o e murmurou-lhe palavras amigas enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos e Draco se enroscava contra o seu corpo como se se quisesse afundar naquele abraço reconfortante e nunca mais o largar.

- - -

Harry acordou e a penumbra do quarto indicou-lhe que o Sol já se tinha posto. Quantas horas teriam dormido? Levantou a cabeça e deu uma olhadela ao despertador. 20.40.

Suspirou. Uma sestinha que por acaso nem lhe tinha feito mal nenhum. Deitou novamente a cabeça na almofada e olhou para Draco. Este ainda dormia profundamente, cansado do choro e das emoções do dia. 'Ele fica tão bonito a dormir…'

Fez-lhe uma festa na cara e ele afundou-se mais nos braços do moreno.

Harry sorriu. 'Que se lixe o jantar… Pode esperar mais um bocadinho… Ai Draco… com amigos destes… será que precisas de inimigos?' Abraçou o namorado com mais força e pousou o queixo no alto da cabeça loira.

Ficou assim durante uns quinze minutos, até que Draco deu sinais de que estava a acordar e Harry afrouxou um bocadinho o abraço.

"Harry?..." perguntou ele, e quando Harry lhe sorriu ele abraçou-o novamente e inspirou o perfume que emanava do seu peito. "Que horas são?"

"Quase nove. Tens fome? Já estás melhor?" e quando Draco assentiu coma cabeça, Harry continuou "Eu disse que te ia fazer bem descansar um pouco…" e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça "O que é que queres jantar?"

"Qualquer coisa…"

"Não fiques tão deprimido…" e olhou fundo nos olhos dele "Por favor?..." e Draco curvou ligeiramente um dos cantos dos lábios durante um segundinho e Harry sorriu-lhe como se dissesse 'Assim está melhor!' "Vou encomendar comida chinesa. Está bom para ti?"

"Sim, pode ser."

"Queres vir comigo para a sala ou ficas aqui mais um bocadinho?"

"Vou contigo." pensando que se Harry o deixasse, ele desataria a chorar. Não percebia muito bem o porquê de estar tão triste. O Slytherin de há dois anos não seria assim, tão sentimental. Também, o que é que esperava de Pansy? E porque é que ficava tão triste com a maneira como ela o tinha tratado? 'Porque esperavas que ela fosse mais compreensiva e te tratasse como tu esperavas que ela te tratasse, visto que és o melhor amigo dela e que ela é a tua melhor amiga.' Disse uma vozinha no seu cérebro. Esse pensamento fê-lo franzir a testa. Com esta sua 'mudança' tinha ficado mais 'sensível' mas tinha de se lembrar que os outros continuavam como eram e ele não podia esperar que Pansy deixasse o seu eu Slytherin possessivo, egoísta e com pouca sensibilidade – para conseguir atirar coisas más na cara das pessoas e as deixar arrasadas – de lado. Porque Pansy não tinha mudado. Ela continuava a ser a mesma pessoa de sempre.

Respirando fundo com esta sua constatação, Draco largou Harry e levantaram-se para se dirigirem à sala.

Harry telefonou ao restaurante chinês da rua de baixo e encomendou a comida. Depois sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Draco e com a sua voz simpática característica, perguntou:

"Vamos pôr a mesa?"

"Sim." respondeu Draco dando-lhe um meio sorriso para que ele não continuasse preocupado.

Puseram a mesa e foram para a sala de novo e ficaram a ver televisão abraçados até o estafeta chegar com a comida.

Começaram a comer e às tantas Harry achou que estava na altura de falarem e pousou os pauzinhos (1).

"Achas que a Pansy vai ficar chateada durante muito tempo?" perguntou ele casualmente "Quer dizer, achas que aquilo é só uma birra ou ela ficou mesmo chateada?"

Draco pousou também os pauzinhos e olhou para Harry. Realmente não sabia bem. Pansy parecia ter ficado ofendida 'Claro que ficou ofendida!' pensou. Mas sabia que ela não conseguia ficar chateada com ele durante muito tempo.

"Não sei…" e meteu os seus pensamentos em palavras "Sei que ela ficou ofendida, sim, isso é mais que certo. Mas também sei que ela nunca ficou chateada comigo durante muito tempo…" respirou fundo e bebeu um gole de vinho antes de continuar "Não é birra. Ela ficou mesmo chateada. Mas acho que se conseguíssemos arranjar uma maneira de, sei lá, fazer qualquer coisa para diminuir a ofensa… talvez ela reconsiderasse e me… perdoasse."

"Pois, mas o que é que podemos fazer? A menos que sejas Padrinho das duas, o que é praticamente impossível…" disse Harry calmamente, e Draco concordou com a cabeça "eu não estou a ver o que possas fazer."

"Nem eu. E também não me está a apetecer pensar nisso agora." respondeu Draco com a voz a demonstrar alguma da dor que estava a sentir.

"Ficaste mesmo triste com o que ela te disse, não foi?" perguntou Harry preocupado.

"Eu sei que não devia, mas sim, fiquei." respondeu.

Harry achou que aquela parte do 'Eu sei que não devia' era capaz de ser uma espécie de orgulho de Draco (que ele suspeitava ser o orgulho Malfoy ou o orgulho Slytherin), por isso não insistiu. Preocupou-se antes com a parte do 'fiquei'.

"Eu mudei. Para melhor, julgo eu. E agradeço por me teres feito mudar." disse, sorrindo para Harry "Fiquei mais, digamos que… mais humano. Mas não me posso esquecer que isso não significa que os meus amigos também tenham mudado. Olha, eu não sei se estava como estava porque estou mais…" e engoliu em seco antes de continuar, pois detestava o adjectivo quando dirigido a ele "sensível ou com outras expectativas, ou se foi porque me esqueci que ela não tinha mudado e continua como antes: ligeiramente egoísta e decididamente com falta de sensibilidade para tratar de atirar verdades à cara das pessoas." continuou ele com um bocado de raiva a mais e espetou um pedaço de bambu com o pauzinho.

"Vá… Mas não te preocupes com isso agora! Não estás mais sensível coisa nenhuma!" assegurou-lhe Harry a rir e continuou com um sorriso "E lembra-te! A esperança é a última a morrer! Pode acontecer qualquer coisa que mude isto e que faça tudo acabar bem!" Draco fez os possíveis para se acalmar, deu um aceno com o pauzinho como se fosse uma varinha em direcção a Harry, sorriu e respondeu-lhe:

"Pode ser, sim senhor!"

Harry tocou-lhe com o pé debaixo da mesa, sorriu-lhe e Draco retribuiu o sorriso com igual ou maior intensidade.

"Vamos tirar a Pansy das nossas cabeças por agora, sim? Vamos aproveitar o nosso jantar e a noite!" propôs o loiro.

"Concordo!" respondeu Harry, piscando-lhe o olho.

Continuaram a jantar já num ambiente menos tenso e falaram de assuntos mais 'leves', como o tempo em que andavam em Hogwarts (2).

Quando acabaram de jantar, arrumaram tudo e foram para a sala ver um bocado de televisão.

"Dormes cá hoje, não dormes?" perguntou Harry de repente.

"Sim… quero dizer…" e meteu o seu sorriso mais sacana antes de continuar "se tu quiseres e se eu não incomodar…"

Harry deu-lhe um murro no ombro na brincadeira e depois beijou-o. Foi um beijo longo e demorado, tal como eles gostavam e quando se separaram para respirar, abraçaram-se e Draco respirou fundo no ombro do namorado antes de falar.

"Obrigado por tudo!... O que é que seria de mim sem ti, Harry?"

"Nada. Andavas para aí a chorar pelos cantos, pela falta de alguém como eu na tua vida…" respondeu Harry a brincar com o loiro com um ar muito convencido. Mas depois tirou a cabeça de Draco do seu ombro e segurou-lhe a cara uns milímetros à frente dele enquanto dizia mais seriamente "Eu também não era nada sem ti. Eu amo-te, Draco."

"Eu também te amo, Harry." e beijaram-se novamente até lhes faltar o ar, para se separarem e se beijarem outra vez, e outra, e outra, e outra, porque desta vez não iam haver interrupções e a noite ainda era uma criança.

- - -

(1) Sim pauzinhos! Qual é a piada de comer comida chinesa de faca e garfo? xD

(2) Uhh… leve… tão leve!... xD

- - -

**N/A:** Bem desta vez não demorou assim tanto tempo não foi? Bom queria agradecer à minha linda **RitzHP** pois no outro capítulo esqueci-me de o fazer, uma vez que foi ela que me deu a ideia de… bem… depois vocês vêem… xD Obrigado, lindaa!! Adoro-te assim imenso :)

Quero agradecer à Moony, aka Ana Luísa, por esta review tão querida! Obrigado, Lua! Adoro-te!! E à minha coisa boa, **KatherineSparrown **por aquele review tão bom que ela sabe que eu gosto tanto de receber!! Adoro.te assim um montaaao!!

Infelizmente este capitulo não está betado, pelo que peço desculpa pelos erros e peço que mos apontem, ok?

O próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco, pois embora este já estivesse escrito desde o ano novo, o 11º ainda está por terminar…

Beijos a todos os que lêem!!!

KatarinaMP


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Como de costume, eu continuo a não possuir nenhum dos personagens para mim (Eu quero um Harry e um Draco!...) Eles continuam a pertencer à JK Rowling e à Warner Bros.

**Capítulo 11**

Era de manhã. O Sol brilhava lá fora e a luz chegava ao quarto através dos cortinados, reflectindo-se nos seus cabelos loiros. Ouviu um bater de coração por baixo de si. O coração de Harry. Estava deitado com a cabeça no peito nu do moreno e com o braço à volta da cintura dele e sentia-se mais feliz do que alguma vez se tinha sentido na vida.

Harry respirou mais profundamente e Draco levantou a cabeça e olhou aquela bela face adormecida e relaxada numa maneira que dava a impressão que o sonho estava a ser bom.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior. A melhor noite da sua vida (até agora, pelo menos) e sorriu, enquanto fazia uma festa na bochecha do rapaz que ele amava mais que tudo no Mundo.

**Flashback**

Estavam envoltos num redemoinho (1) de paixão e Harry começou a abrir-lhe a camisa, sentindo nos dedos o calor que emanava do seu corpo. Abriu devagar, devagar enquanto Draco lhe enchia o pescoço de beijos e lhe mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha. Quando terminou o último botão, deslizou a camisa pelos braços do rapaz enquanto este lutava para lhe tirar a t-shirt. Estavam numa espécie de dejá vú daqueles momentos antes da Ginny chegar, mas, quando chegaram à parte onde já estavam ambos sem as calças, não apareceu ninguém e ambos deram um sorriso divertido (2) enquanto despiam as últimas peças de roupa.

Já na cama, Draco beijou com carinho o peito de Harry e percorreu todo o tronco dele com as mãos e a boca em carícias delicadas, fazendo-o fechar os olhos em deleite e respirar mais fundo a cada toque.

Quando se deitou ao lado do moreno e o puxou para cima de si, Harry deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo, como para confirmar o que ele estava a fazer e recebeu em resposta um beijo e um sorriso que demonstravam todo amor, entrega e confiança do loiro nele e isso fez Harry sorrir mais abertamente.

Preparou o corpo de Draco para o receber (3) e, quando os dois corpos se uniram, ambos perceberam que, definitivamente, o seu lugar era ali e que pertenciam um ao outro. Mexiam os corpos ao mesmo ritmo, como um só (4) e, quando por fim atingiram o orgasmo, gritaram o nome um do outro, antes de Harry cair em cima de Draco e se abraçarem com força.

Logo, Harry deitou-se novamente ao lado do loiro e, sempre com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios, beijou-o e puxou-o para que Draco se aconchegasse nele.

"Eu amo-te…" disse Draco deixando-lhe um beijo suave no peito e abraçando-o, depois de uns momentos a recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu também te amo. Muito!" respondeu-lhe Harry passando-lhe um braço à volta da cintura e acariciando a pele suave.

"Muito…" murmurou Draco quando Harry lhe beijou o cabelo e ambos adormeceram felizes nos braços um do outro.

**Fim do Flashback**

Harry estava a acordar e Draco olhou para os olhos dele, quando os abriu e a esmeralda encontrou a prata por um longo instante, até que Harry voltou a fechar os olhos e suspirou, perguntando a sorrir:

"Isto aconteceu mesmo, não aconteceu? Não foi só um sonho, pois não?"

"Não…"

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente enquanto Draco se metia entre as pernas meio abertas de Harry. Quando o moreno reparou na posição do namorado, arregalou os olhos, olhando para baixo e notando o estado do loiro e riu-se antes de puxar o rapaz para mais uma série de beijos que acabaram como os da noite anterior, mas desta vez, foi Draco que desabou em cima de Harry a ofegar.

"Não se está nada mal aqui em baixo…" comentou Harry a rir-se depois de ter recuperado o fôlego.

"O quê? Pensavas que eu tinha fingido aquilo tudo ontem?" perguntou Draco, levantando a cabeça do peito do moreno e olhando-o incrédulo.

"Claro que não…" respondeu Harry a sorrir "mas realmente não se está nada mal aqui em baixo…"

Draco revirou os olhos e deixou-se estar onde estava, suspirando.

"Estou cansado. E tenho fome…" lamentou-se depois de uns momentos em silêncio.

"Começam as queixas…" disse Harry, sorrindo desta vez ele a revirar os olhos "Se pensas que eu me vou levantar daqui para te ir fazer o pequeno-almoço estás muito enganado, Draco…" apressou-se a dizer antes que o loiro sugerisse.

"Oh, mas… Harry!… Vá lá!... Eu estou cansado!..."

"E deves pensar que eu não estou… E estou um bocadinho dolorido também…" respondeu Harry com um brilho de divertimento no olhar.

"Vais-me mesmo fazer ir lá, não vais?..." perguntou Draco com uma cara que demonstrava o quanto ele queria ir fazer aquilo.

"Eu cá, não consigo fazer um feitiço para cozinhar através de duas divisões, e tu?"

"Hummm…" choramingou o loiro "Bem te podiam dar os romantismos agora, não é?..." resmungou ele e Harry deu-lhe um beijo em resposta.

Lá acabou por se levantar, pensando que, apesar de Harry ser um comilão, não se devia querer levantar tão rápido da cama e foi fazer o pequeno-almoço, dando a Harry uma paisagem interessante enquanto atravessava o quarto sem uma única peça de roupa a cobrir o corpinho que o moreno tanto adorava.

Quando voltou com o pequeno-almoço, voltou-se a sentar ao lado de Harry e ambos comeram com vontade e satisfeitos por estarem juntos.

"Então e o que é que vamos fazer hoje?" perguntou Harry quando acabaram o pequeno-almoço e se deixaram ficar na cama um ao lado do outro.

"Não sei… Mas quero passar o dia todo contigo." respondeu Draco a sorrir e Harry concordou e pôs a cabeça no ombro do loiro que lhe passou um braço à volta da cintura.

"Então vamos fazer qualquer coisa! Sei lá, vamos passear, almoçar, jantar! Tudo! Juntos! Só nós os dois!" propôs Harry entusiasmado, levantando a cabeça e olhando Draco nos olhos.

"Então vamos!"

"Eu vou tomar banho. Tu levas isso lá para dentro e podes escolher qualquer coisa dali para vestires." disse o moreno, apontando para o guarda-roupa.

"Está bem. Então despacha-te, que eu também quero ir tomar banho."

"Ok, ok. Até jáaaa!..." disse Harry numa voz cantada.

Draco ficou a rir-se da pressa do namorado e foi pôr o tabuleiro na cozinha e a loiça suja no lava-loiça. Voltou para o quarto e abriu o armário. Agradeceu a tudo o que existe por Harry ter mudado o seu gosto pela roupa e já ter roupas decentes para vestir. Escolheu uma camisa azul-bebé e umas calças de ganga e fez um feitiço para lavar a sua roupa interior e esperou que Harry acabasse o banho.

Quando o moreno apareceu com a toalha enrolada à volta da cintura e o cabelo molhado, Draco deu um sorrisinho malicioso, avançou para ele, puxou-o pelas ancas e enterrou a cara no pescoço dele enquanto o conduzia lentamente até à cama.

"Hum… Cheiras tão bem…" e ao mesmo tempo estava-lhe a desenrolar a toalha sem Harry reparar. Beijava-lhe o pescoço e, às tantas, afastou-se e tapou-lhe a cabeça com a toalha, empurrando-o contra a cama e fugindo para a casa de banho a rir à gargalhada.

Harry tirou a toalha da cabeça e ficou a olhar para a porta fechada. Abanou a cabeça a rir baixinho. Draco às vezes tinha uns momentos esquisitos. Mas ele amava-o muito e por muitos momentos esquisitos que o loiro tivesse, isso nunca ia mudar.

Vestiu uma t-shirt que ele gostava muito, verde marinho com chamas de outro tom de verde mais escuro e as suas calças de ganga preta.

Dez minutos depois, estavam os dois prontos para sair.

"Ok, é uma da tarde. Onde é que vamos?" perguntou Harry.

"Hum… qualquer sítio onde não nos chateiem… Mas tem de ser um sítio bom! Hum… Já sei!!! É o sítio ideal! Vais adorar!" disse Draco a sorrir que nem um louco.

"Então vamos lá."

"Segue-me." e Desapareceu, sendo seguido por Harry um segundo depois.

Apareceram num lugar que deixou Harry de boca aberta. Estavam diante de um enorme lago com montanhas à volta. Fazia lembrar o Lago Negro de Hogwarts, mas era ainda mais bonito. Árvores muito verdes rodeavam-no e, na margem onde eles estavam, algumas amendoeiras davam um tom esbranquiçado à cena. Olhou para o lado direito e os olhos abriram-se em espanto. Uma bela mansão de paredes brancas e portadas azuis com um enorme terraço estava ao lado deles.

"É um restaurante e hotel só para feiticeiros. Tipo o 3 Vassouras, mas muito mais chique." explicou Draco com um sorriso convencido.

"Deve ser caríssimo, Draco!"

"Não faz mal. Vamos entrar? Podemos comer no terraço com esta vista espectacular como cenário."

Harry olhou de novo para o lago e sorriu. Talvez não fosse assim tão má ideia.

"Não te preocupes com o dinheiro, a sério. Eu vinha cá imensas vezes quando era pequeno e eles agora fazem-me um descontinho." disse ele a piscar o olho "Mas mesmo assim, eu não sou um Malfoy por nada, não é?" e riu-se.

Harry revirou os olhos mas lá acabou por concordar "Está bem, está bem. Vamos lá!"

Entraram e Draco cumprimentou o gerente, que ficou maravilhado por o 'Menino Malfoy' lá ir outra vez e ficou completamente abismado quando reparou que era Harry que estava com ele. Encheu-se de graças e conduziu-os ele mesmo à mesa que eles queriam mesmo ao pé do lago, no grande terraço. Mandou um empregado anotar os pedidos deles e eles finalmente puderam ter paz.

"Wow… Já nem me lembrava como é que isto era…" suspirou Harry.

"É… A fama não desaparece assim, Harryzinho…" brincou Draco.

"Oh, cala-te! Tu sabes o que eu quero dizer… Afastei-me e desabituei-me disto…"

"Não gostas mesmo nada que as pessoas sejam assim com esta cena do herói, pois não?" perguntou Draco, apesar de já saber a resposta.

"Não. É um bocado embaraçante, na verdade. Havia pessoas que chegavam ao pé de mim banhadas em lágrimas a agradecer-me por ter salvo algum dos seus familiares e a oferecerem-me tudo e mais alguma coisa. Não! A sério! Desde galinhas até as mãos das filhas delas em casamento!"

"A sério?" espantou-se Draco "Oh meu Deus, o que tu sofrias!..." continuou ele a rir-se "Mas agora descansa que, se alguém te oferecer a mão de alguma tipa em casamento, eu trato-lhes da saúde…" disse Draco com um brilho malévolo no olhar e um sorriso que não prometia nada de bom.

Harry riu-se baixinho e olhou novamente para a paisagem a sorrir.

"Isto aqui é mesmo lindo, Draco!"

"Pois é. É dos sítios mais bonitos em toda a Terra, na minha opinião pelo menos. É o meu sítio preferido no Mundo." comentou Draco a sorrir também enquanto olhava para as montanhas.

"É lindo." exprimiu Harry enquanto avançava a mão por cima da mesa para agarrar na de Draco. Apertou-a e deu-lhe um sorriso, momentos antes do empregado aparecer com a comida deles.

Comeram calmamente enquanto conversavam e Harry finalmente concordou que tinha valido a pena comer ali, pois para além da bela paisagem, a comida era divinal.

Quando acabaram de almoçar, pagaram (ou melhor, Draco pagou, até porque não parava de insistir) e foram passear ao largo do lago.

Andavam na margem, de mãos dadas, a apreciar este tempo juntos. Caminharam durante alguns minutos debaixo das folhas das árvores que formavam uma espécie de telhado verde por cima deles, conversando sobre coisas triviais ou não, até que decidiram sentar-se à beira do lago na relva, encostados ao tronco de uma faia.

Harry sentou-se à frente de Draco, entre as pernas dele, com as suas costas encostadas ao peito dele e o loiro abraçou-o e encostou o queixo no cimo da cabeça dele.

"Hum…" suspirou Draco abraçando Harry mais apertado "É tão bom poder estar aqui contigo… Só nós os dois… sem ninguém a atrapalhar… nesta paz…"

"Hum, hum… Pois é… Devíamos fazer isto mais vezes…" concordou Harry, repousando os braços por cima dos dele e suspirando.

"Harry… Nós só estamos juntos há quatro dias…" reparou Draco rindo-se.

"A sério?!" exclamou Harry e começou a contar pelos dedos "Ah! Pois é!... Fogo… Parece que passou muito mais… Hum… Mas eu estou a adorar!…" disse ele sorrindo e pegando nas mãos de Draco entre as suas, beijando-as "Já te disse hoje que te amo?"

"Acho que sim… mas podes dizer outra vez, eu não me importo." disse Draco beijando o cabelo moreno e apertando as pernas do Harry com as dele.

"Eu amo-te!..." sorriu e virou a cara para o lado num sinal claro para Draco o beijar.

A meio daquele beijo ouviram umas vozes altas ligeiramente distantes e interromperam-no, olhando na direcção delas enquanto se levantavam.

Uns momentos depois, apareciam umas figuras familiares à frente deles.

"Colin?! Dennis?!" exclamou Harry espantado enquanto Draco erguia uma sobrancelha. Os irmãos Creevey vinham a conversar animadamente e pararam para os cumprimentar.

"Olá Harry!!!" disse Colin muito feliz "Olá Malfoy…" continuou por educação.

"Olá… O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Harry.

"Fotografia! Arranjei um trabalho n'A Voz Delirante!" respondeu apontando para a câmara fotográfica que levava ao pescoço "E tu, Harry? O que é que andas aqui a fazer? E com o Malfoy?! Harry? O que é que se passa aqui?!"

- - -

**Notas da doida que gosta de ler as minhas histórias enquanto eu as estou a escrever (ehehe):**

(1) tufão

(2) more like pervertido

(3) "Arreganha que vai tripa!"

(4) uh… sexo tântrico? xD

**Notas da autora:**

Pfuu… Finally! Bem… parece que agora vai ser assim… com estes grandes intervalos entre capítulos. Isto é tudo simplesmente porque, 1º eu não gosto lá muito de os passar para o PC e 2º porque eu não faço ideia de como é que hei-de continuar isto a partir daqui. A ideia geral está lá… mas faltam os pormenores… :x

Quero dedicar este capítulo a todos os amores que fizeram do meu aniversário o melhor de sempre: Cris, Jojó, Joana, Joana, Maria (a doida acima referida xD), Moony e, especialmente a Ritz e a Inez! Luv ya all guys!

Quero agradecer as reviews e a todos os que continuam a acompanhar isto apesar de se andar a demorar!... Obrigada! Um obrigado especial à Pan, porque betou o capitulo e porque eu adoro-a:)

See ya next chapter!

Beijo enorme for everynoe (xD) e resto de Boa Páscoa:D

KatarinaMP

**PS:** Haverá por aí alguma alma caridosa que perceba de Inglês e que me queira betar uma one-shotzinha pequenina que eu escrevi?

_Notas da Beta_

**- OIE!!!**

**- Sim, sou eu, Pandora N. Black. Certo, não é costume ser eu a estar por aqui, mas não faz mal pois não? Ora bem… – **_suspiro._** – Que cena… Katty! Te amo, meu bem. Que chapt! **

**«Nota-se mesmo que estás a envolver-te profundamente na história, o que é bom; porque, não é para te ofender, mas a tua escrita foi aperfeiçoada e a visualização mental da narração está fixa na tua mente, ou seja, sabes perfeitamente o que escrever e quando escrever, o que me dá a ideia que no inicio deste projecto ainda estavas um bocadinho solta. **

**«Depois, aquela cena do lago… Muito bem idealizada e construída, mesmo á altura dos personagens; uma cena que mostrava o amor profundo que os unia. Foi excepcional. Afirmo, também, que a cena do restaurante podia ser mais desenvolvida, mas até que não saiu mal. O flashback está muito… intenso e rápido. Na minha opinião, um **_lemmon_** deve ser algo estruturado para que no final fique longo e detalhado. **

**«O meu papel termina por aqui. Um grande beijão para vocês e, especialmente, para ti Kat. **

_Pandora Narcissa Black_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Como de costume, eu continuo a não possuir nenhum dos personagens para mim (Eu quero um Draco! E um Harry!... Principalmente agora que vi o filme e li o livro!) Eles continuam a pertencer à JK Rowling e à Warner Bros.

**Capítulo 12**

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto em irritação e mandou algumas asneirinhas para o ar.

"Será que não conseguimos passar um dia sem encontrarmos ninguém?! Já fiquei farto ontem! Já chega! Fogo!... Era suposto ser só nós os dois hoje!!!" resmungou ele baixinho, de maneira a que só Harry ouvisse. Mas Harry estava indeciso entre mandar o maior suspiro de concordância/aborrecimento/irritação do mundo e rir-se de Draco.

"Colin, eu e o Draco somos amigos…" começou Harry a explicar com a voz emanando paciência e mostrando todo o seu auto-controlo.

"A sério, Harry?! Mas vocês odiavam-se!" e o irmão concordou com a cabeça "E depois tu desapareceste e agora apareces com ele, Harry!"

"Ele não 'apareceu'… Tu é que o encontraste…" resmungou Draco novamente, desta vez mais alto, mas Colin pareceu não ter ouvido.

"Isto é estranho, Harry… E onde é que estão o Ron e a Hermione, Harry?" e olhou em volta, parecendo achar que eles estariam escondidos e saltariam a qualquer momento, de onde quer que estivessem para os assustar.

"Estão bem, obrigado." disse Harry sem responder à pergunta.

"Que bom, Harry! Ainda bem que te encontrámos! Agora podemos voltar a falar um com o outro e essas coisas todas!!!" exclamou Colin com um sorriso impossível e Harry revirou os olhos internamente.

"Mas, Colin, eu…" começou, só para ser de novo interrompido.

"Era muito estranho lá em Hogwarts…" continuou Colin sem dar atenção ao que Harry ia dizer. Para alguém que o idolatrava, era estranha a maneira como Colin parecia nunca o deixar acabar uma frase "Tu acabaste a escola e depois começou a aparecer nos jornais que tu tinhas desaparecido, dizendo apenas que não querias que ninguém te encontrasse…"

"Será que este puto não ganha juízo com a idade?!" continuou Draco a resmungar "Era de esperar que com dezoito anos…"

"Agora que te encontrámos, vais voltar… err… ao 'mundo' connosco, Harry?" perguntou Colin esperançoso.

"Err… Colin, eu… eu não estava bem a pensar nisso…" disse Harry, escolhendo as palavras.

"Como assim, Harry? Estão todos a perguntar-se onde tu andarás!... Imagina como todos iam ficar felizes se nós te levássemos!"

"Mas tu és algum fugitivo, pá?!" murmurou Draco sentindo a sua irritação aumentar ainda mais "Andam a oferecer alguma recompensa a quem te encontrar?!"

"Colin, eu não quero, como tu disseste, 'voltar ao mundo'… Eu estou bem como estou…" explicou.

"Oh! Porquê, Harry? Mas podemos dizer que te vimos? Podemos tirar uma fotografia? Por favor, Harry? Só para mostrar que estás bem!" suplicou Colin.

"Não Colin!... Eu estou bem assim sem ninguém saber de mim, obrigado!..." disse Harry rapidamente, abanando a cabeça.

"Vá lá, Harry!..."

"Oh puto! Tu começas a irritar-me seriamente!" explodiu Draco "Qual é a parte do 'não' que tu não percebes?!"

"Draco…" avisou Harry, fracamente.

"Não, Harry! O puto não pode chegar aqui e…" começou Draco, mas foi cortado por uma mão de Harry no seu braço e um aceno negativo da cabeça dele e o loiro ficou-se por um suspiro resignado.

"Harry…" chamou Dennis, falando finalmente "Eu vou voltar para Hogwarts em Setembro… Não posso dizer aos meus amigos que te vi nas férias?" pediu ele, devagarinho.

"Não!" exclamou Harry com veemência "Não! Não! E não! Eu gosto de estar assim sem ninguém saber de mim! Não me venham agora tentar tirar isso! Todos os que têm de saber de mim, sabem perfeitamente onde me encontrar! Não quero voltar! Não!" respondeu ele, subindo bastante o volume da sua voz, a sua paciência por fim atingindo o limite.

Olhou para Draco a ofegar e viu nos olhos dele que estavam os dois a pensar no mesmo. Com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, ambos ergueram as varinhas para os dois irmãos e dois gritos uníssonos de "_Obliviate_!" foram ouvidos.

Enquanto os irmãos ainda estavam com o ar desorientado de quem tem a mente a adaptar-se às mudanças, os outros dois meteram-se para dentro do bosque e correram até estar bem longe dali.

"Nunca tinha lançado um feitiço de memória… Espero que tenha saído bem…" suspirou Harry quando pararam para tomar ar após a longa correria.

"Claro que saiu… Fogo… Só queria sair um dia inteiro sozinho contigo… Até estava a pensar em irmos nadar na praia fluvial que há ali…" resmungou Draco encostando-se a uma árvore.

"O dia ainda não está estragado…" disse Harry encostando-se a Draco e beijando-lhe o pescoço. Draco pousou as mãos nas ancas do moreno por baixo da t-shirt e mandou-lhe um calafrio por todo o corpo. Caminhou com as mãos pelas costas do outro até que metade do tronco dele estava a descoberto.

"Hum…" suspirou Harry, mudando do pescoço para os lábios do namorado, dando-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo daqueles que ambos adoravam. Deixaram-se estar abraçados durante algum tempo até que Harry quebrou o silêncio "Ainda podemos ir nadar…"

"E se os Creeveyzinhos ainda lá estiverem?"

"A praia é pequenina?"

"Não… é ao longo da curva toda, podes considerar uma espécie de baía fluvial se quiseres…"

"Então é grande… podemos ir para o lado mais afastado daqui…" arrancando um sorriso e um beijo do outro.

"Boa ideia!... Agora só temos de ter cuidado para não os encontrarmos no caminho." concordou Draco a rir-se.

"Anda." disse Harry desencostando-se dele e estendendo-lhe a mão que Draco aceitou e não largou até chegarem ao outro lado da praia.

"Está deserta! Boa!" exclamou Harry ao ver o lugar onde se encontravam "Hum… Draco?... Eu não trouxe calções de banho…."

"Nem eu! E também não me apetece ir buscá-los!…" disse o loiro olhando para o lago com um sorrisinho malicioso a formar-se lentamente no rosto.

Então, quando desviou os olhos das ligeiras ondas existentes na praia, os olhos de ambos cruzaram-se e, cinco segundos depois, estavam a correr para a água completamente nus.

"Wohooooooo!"

"Yeahhhhhhh!"

Mergulharam, nadaram até estarem a alguns metros da margem, onde a água era mais profunda, e vieram ao cimo para respirar. Riram-se, e quando Draco tentou boiar, Harry atirou-se para cima dele e começaram a tentar afogar-se um ao outro.

Depois de uns vinte minutos daquilo, enquanto estava a mergulhar o Harry, Draco mergulhou também e os seus olhares prenderam-se debaixo de água (que fazia os olhos do Harry ficarem ainda mais verdes e os olhos do Draco adquirirem uma leve tonalidade azul esverdeada) e eles fecharam a distância entre ele e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. (1) Quando aprofundaram o beijo, Draco abraçou Harry e as mãos deste meteram-se nos cabelos loiros que estavam espalhados à volta da cabeça dele e estavam tão suaves e leves que pareciam fazer parte da água.

Por fim, lá tiveram de vir ao de cima para respirar. (2)

"Hum…" suspirou Harry deliciado quando os dois se abraçaram novamente "Como é que nós começamos em 'tentar afogar o outro' e acabamos em 'beijar o outro até faltar o ar'? Já reparaste que, não interessa o que façamos, acabamos sempre por voltar a isto?" (3)

"Hum… Eu não me estou a queixar…" comentou Draco enquanto Harry lhe beijava o pescoço.

"Nem eu… Mas é curioso!..."

"Tensão sexual acumulada…" sugeriu Draco, como se estivesse a sugerir uma constipação.

"O quê?!" engasgou-se Harry largando o pescoço do outro que já estava a ficar marcado.

"Então… Estivemos, deixa ver… vá lá, considerando que tivemos a nossa epifania ao mesmo tempo, digamos, meio ano a gostar um do outro sem ninguém saber. Meio ano a querer beijar o outro sem poder…" tentou Draco explicar com ar de quem percebe muito do assunto "De repente, damos por nós juntos e com liberdade para nos beijarmos e etc, e ficamos err… dominados pelo desejo que nos tem vindo a consumir durante estes meses e… err…" hesitou "e agora estamos sempre a beijar-nos e etc porque pedemos fazê-lo e… e queremos e…"

E Harry, que tinha estado a olhar para o loiro durante o discurso todo dele com uma sobrancelha levantada e a pensar divertido 'Onde é que isto irá acabar?...', tapou-lhe a boca com a mão e disse "Cala a boca, Draco…" e beijou-o para a ordem ser mais eficaz.

Draco, que tinha ficado surpreso, encolheu os ombros e procedeu a beijar o namorado de volta.

"Agora achas que eu sou maluco, não é?" perguntou o loiro quando se separaram.

"Querido, amor, isso eu já sei há muito tempo…" disse Harry de maneira petulante e com um sorrisinho de gozo antes de o beijar outra e outra vez e avançar até ao meio termo entre o "beijar" e o "etc". (4)

Quando finalmente saíram da água, fizeram feitiços para se protegerem dos raios solares e deitaram-se na relva a apanhar Sol.

"'Tá-se bem!..."

"Ahh…" suspirou Draco, virando-se e lançando um braço à volta do peito do Harry.

"Se eu ficar com a marca do teu braço no meu bronzeado, estás feito…" ameaçou Harry.

"Hum hum…" fez Draco, chegando-se mais perto, tapando metade do corpo do moreno e deitando a cabeça no seu ombro.

"Draco!..." resmungou Harry "Eu quero apanhar Sol! Quero ter um bronzeado de jeito antes do fim de Agosto!..." (5)

"Sim, sim… Amanhã vamos à praia…"

"Draco… Deixa-me apanhar Sol!" insistiu ele.

"Nah… Eu gosto de estar assim… 'Tá-se bem…" respondeu ele lentamente.

"Eu também gosto de estar contigo em cima de mim, mas noutras ocasiões… Agora quero apanhar Sol! Vá lá, Draco!…"

"Não… Agora quero estar assim a abraçar-te…" continuou ele teimosamente.

"Ai que chato!" mas desistiu, virou-se no abraço do loiro e abraçou-o ele também "És mesmo embirrante, não és?... Tão chato…" disse Harry a gozar ao mesmo tempo que fazia festas na cara dele e lhe dava um leve beijo na bochecha completamente esquecido do Sol.

"Mas consigo o que quero, não é?..." perguntou Draco metendo a língua de fora e Harry beijou-o. No fim do beijo olharam-se bem fundo nos olhos um do outro deu a Harry uma vontade incontrolável de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Epá, olha, eu acho que tu já sabes, mas eu quero dizer outra vez porque só me apetece gritar isto para o mundo inteiro saber: eu amo-te assim muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito…" disse ao mesmo tempo que cobria a cara de Draco de beijos, fazendo-o sorrir o sorriso mais bonito que Harry alguma vez tinha visto, sentindo-se transbordar de felicidade.

"Hum, sério?.. E, olha lá… Como é que queres que eu te responda a isso? Queres que desate aqui a chorar que nem uma rapariguinha da escola?" perguntou Draco com aquele sorriso "É que agora apetece-me!... Raios! Só para isto tudo ficar ainda mais lamechas, eu… err… eu… err… olha, não há palavras para descrever o quanto eu te amo, toma!" exclamou Draco deixando um beijo nos lábios de Harry, que se abriram num sorriso tão feliz que parecia que ia rebentar de contentamento e sentiu qualquer coisa a subir no seu peito e a explodir numa espécie de fogo de artificio interior.

"Vamos voltar para casa, anda." disse ele apressado, levantando-se.

Pegaram nas coisas, Desapareceram e Apareceram em casa de Harry, no quarto. Deixando cair tudo ao chão, Draco agarrou em Harry, que meteu as pernas à volta da cintura do loiro e dirigiram-se para a cama aos trambolhões, tamanho o desejo que estavam a sentir.

"Draco…"

"Harry…"

Passaram o resto da tarde a fazer amor, pensando que, mesmo que não chegasse, esta era uma das melhores formas de mostrarem o quanto se amavam um ao outro.

- - -

(1) E morreram afogados, felizes nos braços um do outro, porque engoliram demasiada água e não vieram a cima respirar, tamanha paixão! ---FIM---

(2) Devo estar mesmo a querer matá-los…

(3) Hum… porque será?... Será que têm uma doida varrida com uma mente estranha a controlar-vos a vida?... 8)

(4) Ai, o etc… xD

(5) Já agora… Data actual na história: 10/Agosto/1999

**A/N:** Yay!!!! Finalmente!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bem, eu tinha mesmo de postar isto aqui hoje porque hoje é um dia muito especial!! Ehehehe! Hoje faz um ano que eu comecei a ler fanfiction do "género" Harry/Draco (ou ao contrário, tanto faz…) (ou então podem considerar que foi a minha primeira fic de Harry potter, porque foi mesmo!..)!!!!!!!!!! Yeaaaaaaaah!!! Tudo começou com uma fic chamada **Você lembra** da maravilhosa **Kirina**!! Obrigado linda:D Desde aí, foi sempre a abrir!

Por falar em sempre a abrir… Eu ando a demorar estes 300 anos a escrever cada capítulo porque ando envolvida em (incluindo isto) cinco fanfics de capítulos!!! Vou começar a postar uma delas brevemente, pois já atingi os cinco capítulos (que é o que eu obrigo as fics a terem antes de as postar)!

Bem, isto é o que era suposto eu ter dito… Se tivesse postado isto no dia 18 de Julho… MAS, entretanto o computador pifou e teve de ir para a loja para ser arranjado… Mas mais vale tarde que nunca e aqui está o capítulo.

Quero agradecer a toda a gente por continuar a acompanhar isto apesar de tudo, principalmente aos que deixaram reviews! **Pandora N. Black**,** Ana Beatriz Rabelo **e** Maga do 4 **São lindas, todas vocês!! E sem vocês isto não valia a pena! (pareço uma estrela de cinema a falar!...) Este capítulo é dedicado à Moony porque foi ela que sugeriu a "Obliviação" dos Creeveyzinhos.

BTW… o 13 ainda nem o comecei a escrever… só tenho ideias ainda…

E já agora… aquele filminho da Ordem da Fénix… :) eheh… o que é que acharam? E o livro? Quem é que foi ao lançamento? EU! E quem é que leu o livro em 2 dias? EU!! Eheheheh!!

Beijos enormes para todos

KatarinaMP


End file.
